


CROSSING THE LINE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AN ANBU GOES BAD...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CROSSING THE LINE

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

**CROSSING THE LINE**  
  
He watched from the tree outside Kuro Norio’s window his face hidden by a Crow mask, ANBU were never to let anyone know their real identity... and that suited him perfectly.  When your life was killing, your tastes in fun tended to be a bit ‘different’ than most people's ideas, and your tastes in sex did too.  
  
In sex, just as in fun, anything went as long as the partner wasn’t ‘permanently damaged'.  But ANBU were only allowed to 'play rough' with each other… this didn’t suit Crow’s tastes.  It was hard to find ANBU who wanted to play his type of games… too many were ‘soft’ and wanted affection and gentle touches when not on a mission… and it was hard not to trigger their training and survival instincts.  
  
Crow desired something softer… easier to play with… like this little uke, Crow grinned behind his mask.  Yes, this one would do nicely, he lived near the edge of town and in the weeks Crow had watched him no one had visited his home.  
  
Crow felt a tremor of anticipation, he gave one last look at his new ‘playmate’, then left to plan and gather the items he’d need.  This was almost as fun as the actual acts… no, not really, they were much better… but this was fun too.  Getting inside their trust, manipulating them and letting them to believe they were in control.  
  
The next week Crow was ready; he started his plan in motion.  Norio was sitting looking out his window drinking sake. He did this every Friday night; it was a routine since he didn’t work until Monday.  Crow watched patiently.  Earlier that day Crow had slipped in Norio’s apartment, adding a powerful aphrodisiac to the sake, now all he had to do is wait.  
  
Soon Norio was feeling the effects of the drug, he walked around the apartment pawing at himself like a cat in heat.  Crow let Norio see him sitting in the tree, he’d wore black pants that hugged his legs and a black mesh shirt.  Norio stared fascinated, his mouth practically dropped open.  Crow could see his breathing speed up and his hand stroked his cock through his boxers without thought.  Crow smiled to himself pleased, the little uke had taken the bait.  Crow disappeared through the trees.  
  
Saturday he slipped Norio the drug and this time Crow waited until his soon to be playmate was desperately stroking himself before his let him see him perched in the tree.  Their eyes met and then Crow once again disappeared through the treetops.   
  
On Sunday Crow slipped him the drug in the morning, Norio walked around his apartment agitated his erection tenting his pants as he searched the trees for Crow, but Crow stayed hidden.  The trap was ready to be sprung; the little uke wanted him and when he finally showed Norio would think it was all his idea to invite him in.  
  
The week slid by too slowly for Crow, he couldn’t wait until Friday.  This weekend he would finally spring the trap and the real fun would begin.  Crow had stashed some items and toys near by the uke’s house… and his standard ANBU equipment he carried would do nicely for the first stage.  
  
That Friday, Crow slipped in before Norio came home slipping a heavy dose of aphrodisiac in his sake… and ‘a little something special’ that ANBU sometimes used on the job, a slow acting paralyzing drug… it would take some time to work and by then Crow would have the stage set.  
  
Norio came in the door at the same time as always, grabbing the sake and sitting near the window gazing out as he drank, looking for his watcher.  As the full effects of the aphrodisiac started to kick in Norio stripped and stood in his window stroking himself, frustrated as he searched the trees.  
  
Crow appeared watching.  Norio panted still pawing at himself, and waved for Crow to come over like a whore on the corner.  Crow entered, with false reluctance, through the window.  Norio pawed at him and Crow feigned reluctance, the little uke waved the sake bottle at him.  
  
“Please come in, sit. Stay with me a while… I’m sooo lonely.”  Norio pouted softly.  
  
Crow shook his head at the offered sake and sat with false nervousness on the couch, Norio slid down next to him so close Crow could smell the sake on his breath.  Crow leaned forward pouring another sake for him and then sitting back, Norio tossed the drink down his throat and leaned in over Crow.  Crow could see the paralyzing drug start to take effect as the little uke pawed at him, his hands trying to strip the clothes from Crow’s body.  
  
The paralyzing drug froze him, Crow could see the confusion in his eyes, and the drug left the victim fully aware it was a favorite of Crows.  It wasn’t as much fun if the playmate wasn’t aware of what was happening to him.  
  
Crow scooped Norio up gently and carried him to his bedroom, Crow grinned beneath his mask.  Yes, he approved this bed would work nicely, but even if it hadn’t Crow had solutions for that too.  Setting his new playmate on the bed he stripped the clothes from him, if Norio had been able to move he would have been hurriedly pawing them off himself, Crow could see the anticipation in his eyes.  Crow smiled another slow grin, how he loved when they realized what was happening… the panic, the fear…   
  
Crow reached into his pocket pulling out the fine cord the ANBU used to bind subjects that they were bringing back for interrogation.  It would give just enough to not cut off circulation, but not enough to allow escape.  Norio’s eyes showed confusion as he looked at the cord Crow held.  
  
Crow slowly tied Norio’s ankles to his thighs, and then tied his hands to his ankles… giving him a delightful little bow to his back.  This restraint gave his playmate just enough motion to struggle but not enough to succeed resisting the night’s entertainment.  It wouldn’t be as entertaining if his little uke couldn’t struggle against his attentions.  
  
Norio’s eyes grew wide, his body trembled, the realization of what was happening finally sinking in through the drug haze.  Crow studied him with satisfaction, now to gag him, Crow leapt to the tree and got his ‘toy bag’ and pulled out a ball gag.  It was much better than a standard gag, his playmate couldn’t bite his tongue and drowned in his own blood, that would be unfortunate after all the work Crow had put into arranging this.  With the ball gag and he would still make sounds but not scream loudly… yes, the ball gag was a wonderful thing.  Crow opened Norio’s mouth placing the ball firmly in place and strapped it around Norio’s head.  A trail of tears leaked from Norio’s eyes, Crow smiled, he’d chosen well.  
  
The drugs were wearing off and Norio weakly tugged at his bonds.  Now to blindfold or not… if he used a blindfold he wouldn’t be able to look into his new playmates eyes… no, that wouldn’t be acceptable, no blindfold.  Crow watched as the strength returned to Norio’s muscles, he struggled trying to break the cord, Crow could’ve told him it was impossible but this way was much more entertaining.  
  
Crow circled him slowly.  Norio’s eyes attempted to follow him, turning his head, his eyes pleading.  Crow slowly stripped and watched his little uke’s eyes grow desperate… then widen as Crow revealed his large hard cock.  Norio struggled again, then whimpered in fear.  Crow smiled, this was perfect, the only thing that could’ve made it better is if the dainty little uke had the spirit to defy him… Crow shrugged, maybe the next one would.  
  
Crow crawled up on the bed until he was hovering over the man, looking into his eyes.  Crow reached up in what could’ve been mistaken as a caring gesture to brush Norio’s jaw… he drew his hand back his fingers damp with Norio’s saliva, brushing it over the head of his cock.  He leaned into the little uke, his cock barely entering the puckered hole of his anus, Norio squeaked and struggled.  Crow watched his eyes waiting for that sweet minute when the little uke broke, and started sobbing, then thrust in pressing his cock into his sweet hole until his balls rested against the smaller man’s ass.  Crow watched the tears streaming from Norio’s eyes a satisfied smile on his face, then pulled out all the way and thrust roughly in to bury his cock once more.  Norio tried to scream, a pleasant sound to Crow making his cock harder in excitement.  He did it again, pulling all the way out then thrusting roughly to the base.  The shrieks and sobs, fueling his lust he began to pound into him, the man’s blood perfectly lubricating his cock providing just the right amount of slide as Crow thrust deeply again and again.  
  
So good, so perfect… so tight.  Crow grabbed Norio’s legs holding him firmly to his body as he thrust so hard he could hear the air being jolted from Norio’s lungs with every deep plunge.  His little uke was sobbing and while that was satisfying, he wanted more, Crow reached between their bodies grasping Norio’s balls in his hand he squeezed tightly as he thrust into him.  Norio tried to scream out in pain, his muscles tightening around Crows cock as he thrust deep emptying himself in the small man.  
  
Crow slid his cock from Norio’s ass and strolled into the bathroom, casually grabbing a damp towel and cleaning himself.  Then wiped at Norio’s tender ass, yup he’d torn him… it would only make it better for next time; he’d bleed faster, scream louder.  
  
Crow sat in a chair watching him; soon the man’s whimpers had made him hard again.  Crow walked over to the bed delighting in the renewed desperation in the uke’s eyes and the way his whimpering became louder.   
  
Time for something new, Crow grabbed his kunai, and crawled up on the bed to hover over Norio again.  The kunai in Crows hand made Norio struggle frantically with his bonds again.  Crow ran the flat of the blade down Norio’s chest like a caress, pausing at the man’s abs.  Norio was thrashing in his bonds; desperate screams trying to escape past the gag.  Crow watched fascinated, his erection growing more insistent.  
  
Finally setting the kunai aside Crow grabbed his little playmate flipping him face down.  Norio turned his face turned to the side to breathe, his ass was presented like an offering before Crow.  Crow thrust into it burying his cock into Norio to the base in one hard thrust, Norio screamed around the ball gag his eyes streaming tears down into the mattress.  As Crows hard thrusts drove his face into the mattress Norio struggled in fear of suffocation.  Pain from Norio’s arms shot through his body as Crow leaned heavily on his back causing his arms to pull painfully from the sockets at his shoulders.  Crow held his little uke to him as he pounded viciously into him.  More, just a little bit more… Crow lay his full weight upon the little uke; he could almost feel the moment when Norio’s shoulders popped out of socket, Norio screamed louder than ever before in pain, his ass clenching tightly around Crows cock.  Yes, yes that was it… Crow thrust as deep as he could trying to bury himself so deep his balls would be inside his little uke and came in hard satisfying waves, every wave causing his hips to buck against the small man’s bleeding ass.  
  
Sated Crow lifted himself from Norio.  Easily flipping him over. Crow frowned, his playmate was too still and Crow reached forward to check his pulse, ah… just unconscious.  Crow laughed, “That good for you too huh?”  
  
Crow went to the bathroom removed his mask and took a quick shower, dried himself putting his mask back in place.  Then with a shrug went out and picked up his little uke and put him in the tub… the shower washing away the blood and mess.  Crow turned off the shower and picked Norio up, absently noticing the small stream of blood still trailing down the drain.  
  
Crow he carried Norio to the bed pulling the bloody sheets out from under the man and shifting him to lie in the middle of his bed on his back once more.  Crow sat in the chair just as before, silently studying Norio and noting with a small shrug that both his little playmates shoulders seemed to be badly dislocated.  
  
As Crow sat watching Norio he briefly thought about waking him… no, let his little uke sleep, tomorrow would be another special day for them both.  Crow rested, in a light slumber, waking as Norio regained consciousness and inadvertently whimpered in pain.  The morning sun had almost reached over the treetops.  
  
Crow stretched, ah nothing like good sex to make a day start out right, he walked over to the bed.  Norio continued to whimper softly, his eyes distant.  Crow frowned; his little uke had just about been used up.  Well, they’d had fun… one more quick fuck and he’d leave.  
  
Crow picked up his kunai setting it near his feet as he positioned himself over his playmates battered ass.  Stroking himself to hardness, Crow thrust into him.  Mmmm… the swelling had made his little uke so tight, Crow pounded into the whimpering man.  As Crow neared his climax he reached back picking up his kunai and poked the round of his little uke’s ass cheek with the kunai causing the little man’s body to contract in fear.  Then Crow buried his cock deeply once more, shooting his sperm into Norio’s body.  
  
Lifting himself off Norio, Crow frowned, and then shrugged.  Next time he’d have to pick on that was a little more… sturdy.  Crow walked into the bathroom, and washed himself thoroughly.  Then Crow walked through the apartment making sure he hadn’t left anything that could identify him.  Finally he cut the cords from his little playmate and removed the ball gag, putting them carefully in his bag.  Norio lay unmoving, his gaze distant as he whimpered softly.  Crow smiled, _rest now_.  Crow reached into his bag once more and took a small bottle from it; he dripped a few drops into Norio’s mouth.  Then capped and put it away.  This drug would cloud his damaged mind, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone anything… even if he eventually could talk, all he’d remember is that he’d been the one to start this whole thing, but he wouldn’t remember who or what had happened.  
  
Crow smiled down at him; _thank you… it was fun, but now I’ve got to go_.  Then disappeared from the apartment in a small puff of smoke, reappearing several blocks away in an alley.  Crow slipped unseen from the alley and went home.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ibiki wasn’t having a good day… and things were about to get worse.  Someone knocked hesitantly at the door.  
  
“Enter.”  Ibiki called out his rough voice foreboding.  
  
An ANBU guard hesitantly entered.  “Sir, I have a scroll from Lady Tsunade… and she said to tell you to…" the guard cleared his throat uncomfortably.   
  
Ibiki fixed him with a cold stare. “Continue.”  
  
“She said to tell you to get your ass to her office immediately, you can read the scroll on the way.”  The guard looked a bit frightened.  
  
“That will be all.” Ibiki dismissed him, striding past him out the door and plucking the scroll from his hands as he passed.  
  
Ibiki scanned the scroll then with a scowl he put it in his coat and, making a quick series on hand signs disappeared, reappearing in Tsunade’s office.  
  
Tsunade frowned, “Normally, I’d be pissed you did that but given the news…” she sighed rubbing her forehead tiredly before looking at him her gaze fierce. “You know it’s one of your men… if the village finds out…”  
  
Ibiki didn’t need her to finish, he knew.  They were the law, the good guys, the protectors… the village tended to look the other way and pretend they didn’t know about the assassinations, the torture… to have one of his men be found guilty of this kind of crime… he didn’t think even Lady Tsunade could control the damage.  
  
Ibiki’s face hardened, “I will find out. This won’t get out, and this won’t happen again.”  
  
Tsunade sank down in her chair, suddenly she didn’t look like a powerful Hokage, she looked like a woman in grief over the injury of someone she was supposed to protect.   
  
“Ibiki, please” She placed her head in her hands sighing tiredly.  “I don’t care how… find him… make this go away... he’s already damaged two of our people.”  
  
Tsunade then slowly rose to her feet, gathering her strength, her back stiff and her posture strong.  “That will be all.  You are dismissed, I have some things I need to attend to.”  Once more she was the legendary Jounin the powerful Hokage Lady Tsunade.  Only Ibiki could see the sorrow in her eyes.  
  
Ibiki nodded, walking out her door past a solemn Shizune.  His first stop was the hospital.  
  
When Ibiki arrived he quietly slipped into Norio’s room.  He didn’t need an audience for this.  Additional people only muddled his investigation, making it harder to read the victims voice, expression and choice of words.  All these things told him important clues that would otherwise be lost.  Ibiki wasn’t sure he'd be able to get anything out of Norio, just as he hadn’t gotten anything from the first victim… but he wasn’t going to take the chance of someone wreaking this slim chance.  
  
“Norio,” Ibiki addressed him from across the room, his voice soothing.  “I need to talk to you… about what happened. May I come in?”  
  
Ibiki slowly walked closer as he talked, he didn’t want to trigger Norio to panic.  It was important he stay calm as possible, this would be the only way Ibiki would be able to get as much information as possible.   
  
Ibiki stopped several steps away from the bed, his hands carefully at his sides and in his kindest voice he began to talk to Norio.  Ibiki knew from experience, Norio would not want him close, he would not want to be touched and any sudden movement or raise in his voice would end this interview very quickly.  
  
“Norio do you remember anything about Friday?  Maybe a strange sound or smell… or a person you didn’t know talking to you, approaching you… maybe in your house?”  
  
Norio didn’t speak; he just stared at the ceiling.  
  
“Do you remember anything about the person who… hurt you?  The color of his hair, the clothes he wore?”  Ibiki cringed; he knew this next part might end the interview. “Did he maybe wear something… maybe a animal mask?”  
  
Norio didn’t move, he didn’t look away from the ceiling, but silent tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
Ibiki waited patiently, then Norio spoke so softly it was barely a noise above the sound of his breathing. “I don’t know… it’s my fault… I don’t know.”  Norio turned pain filled eyes on Ibiki and Ibiki felt his heart clench painfully.  “Why don’t I know?”  
  
Ibiki tried to keep the sorrow from his voice and replied calmly.  “It’s ok Norio.  Everything is going to be ok.”  But even as he said it he knew it wasn’t true.  It wasn’t ok, it wouldn’t get better… not for a long time and the wounds never fully healed, you just learned to accept them.  
  
“Norio?”  Ibiki asked softly.  “Can you tell me anything about… what happened to you?  Anything you can tell me may help us find the person who did this.”  
  
Norio shook his head, his eyes returned to the ceiling.  
  
“Thank you… anything you remember, please have the staff get me.”  
  
Norio nodded.  
  
Ibiki walked from the room, the nurses eyes widened.  “Sir! You can’t go in there, he’s not stable.”  She sputtered.  
  
Ibiki turned a blank stare on her; she backed up a step, he then turned and continued down the hall and out the door.   
  
When he reached his office he sat spreading the medical reports, the report from Norio’s friend who found him, and the reports of the first people on the scene out before him.  Somewhere in all this there was a clue… he just had to find it.  This man wouldn’t stop until he was caught.   
  
Ibiki knew all about his type… unfortunately ANBU operatives fit that type to perfection, then there were the tiny bits of regulation ANBU restraint cord, and the fact no one had seen anyone arrive or leave from Norio’s house.   
  
This one was worse than last month's… he was escalating.  Ibiki was certain one of his men had crossed the line.  ANBU had a few unspoken rules that were religion to them.  
  
1) NO ONE IS EVER TO KNOW YOUR IDENTITY  
2) WHAT IS DONE IN ANBU, STAYS IN ANBU  
3) YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY ROUGH WITH THE VILLAGERS, ALL ROUGH PLAY MUST STAY BETWEEN ANBU OPERATIVES. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CAUSE, OR ALLOW, YOUR FELLOW ANBU TO BECOME “PERMANENTLY DAMAGED” BY SAID ACTIVITIES.  
  
Ibiki was furious, this operative had to be stopped.  An ANBU that can’t follow the rules endangered his fellow operatives.  Kuro Norio was a civilian damn it!  Which one of his sick bastards did this?!  It was a given that it was a sick bastard, because to survive as a ANBU they had to be sick bastards… led by the head sick bastard; himself.  
  
How was he going to catch him?  There had to be something… then Ibiki remembered the questions he’d asked of Norio… smell.  Ibiki jumped up, if that pervert copycat ninja was in the village he was going to kiss him!  Kakashi’s dogs!   
  
He needed to hurry before the scene was contaminated any further, as Ibiki sent out guards to find Kakashi he mentally tallied the people who’d been in the apartment… two med nin, Norio’s friend, and Bear his ANBU assigned to investigations.  If it was locked up he could easily eliminate the four ninjas that had entered the house… if it was secured, if not he’d be back where he started with a building full of suspects and no way to find the guilty operative.  Ibiki called two more ANBU guards and sent them to guard the house; no one was to enter until he arrived.  
  
Ibiki had a dilemma if Kakashi’s dog Pakkun knew, Kakashi would know.  Pakkun had to know, it was the only way.  If Kakashi didn’t keep out of it and wanted the ANBU brought to justice… Ibiki would have to kill the operative.  NO ONE IS EVER TO KNOW YOUR IDENTITY. WHAT IS DONE IN ANBU, STAYS IN ANBU.  
  
Ibiki paced his office, how was he going to keep the operatives name secret from Kakashi and use his dogs… Kakashi would have to know, Ibiki’s scowl was fierce, it violated his personal privacy.  Ibiki valued his privacy greatly and it infuriated him that it would have to be violated.  Ibiki growled, when he got his hands on the ANBU that crossed the line he was going to take it out of his hide.  
  
Several more minutes passed, Ibiki calmed himself and waited.  In a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared, the Copy Cat Ninja was casual as ever.  
  
“Hey ‘biki. You were looking for me?” he drawled in his slow sexy voice.  Ibiki looked at Kakashi his gaze reserved.  Inside Ibiki was shaking his head; he DID NOT just think Kakashi’s voice was sexy!  
  
“Yes… I need to make use of one of your dogs.”  Ibiki said enigmatically.  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  Ibiki fixed him with a stern glare, most people turned tail and ran… or agreed to do anything thing he asked.   
  
Kakashi merely smiled, “Why?” he asked a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
Ibiki frowned and then walked over to stand closer to Kakashi, he looked uncomfortable and scratched at his neck before saying.  “I’d rather not say.”  
  
Kakashi looked at him oddly, then shrugged.  “Ok, which dog?”  
  
“Pakkun.”  
  
Kakashi pinned him with a look, it didn’t help that Ibiki was fully aware of how he looked under that mask, and the man was fucking gorgeous.  Inside Ibiki’s head he was cussing, he DID NOT just think Kakashi was ‘fucking gorgeous’!  
  
Kakashi tilted his head as if he could hear the voices in Ibiki’s head, and then grinned, “And what do I get?”  His eye crinkled and Ibiki could almost see his grin turn wicked.  
  
Ibiki frowned.  The man had him flustered like a school girl, him, Ibiki… the guy no one got the better of, Mr. Control… damn.  
  
Kakashi was still looking at him expectantly.  
  
Ibiki grumbled, “What do you want.”  It irritated him that he was being placed over a barrel, he need that dog.  
  
Kakashi’s eye sparkled with mischief, “A date.”  
  
Ibiki looked at Kakashi like he’d lost his mind.  “I don’t date.”  Ibiki replied stiffly.

 

_Kakashi tried to rein in his desire, this was the chance he'd been waiting for and he could not mess it up.   Ibiki held such a thick shield around his emotions, that any slip he'd gotten had been very hard to gain.  The chance of another opportunity like this coming along again any time soon was very unlikely._

_He hadn't expected Ibiki to agree to a date, it was simply a step towards the next goal.  Kakashi shrugged, hiding his nervousness under the appearance of teasing, and playfully consented.  “Ok, a kiss.”  
_  
Ibiki sighed, his foolish words came back to bite him in the ass... he didn’t have time for this, but inside he couldn’t deny kissing Kakashi didn’t seem like such a bad idea.  Ibiki frowned once more, causing Kakashi to smile under his mask and lift an eyebrow.  
  
“Ok, a kiss.”  Ibiki replied stiffly.  He’d no sooner agreed before Kakashi walked lithely over and was standing before him.  Kakashi dropped his mask down to around his neck, looking up at Ibiki enticingly.

 

_Kakashi's heart drummed, he had moved forward immediately before the off balance man could regain his footing.  Leaning into the massive solid body he wanted to whimper, he had dreamed and worked towards this... the chance to touch him if only briefly._  
  
Ibiki swallowed, Kakashi… he really was fucking gorgeous, he couldn’t deny it. Ibiki bowed his head intending to brush Kakashi’s lips with a light kiss.  As his lips touched Kakashi’s his breath caught, and unwittingly Ibiki deepened the kiss, his hands coming up to cup Kakashi to him.  
  
Kakashi’s skillfully licked and nipped at Ibiki’s lips, and as they parted licked them more before darting his tongue in Ibiki’s mouth teasing.  Ibiki caught it and sucked gently, Ibiki could feel his body stir his cock hardening, he stepped back ending the kiss.

 

_Kakashi felt Ibiki's body respond and restrained himself from pushing further, he wanted him, only him, for so long and he couldn't blow this chance... the look in the passion in the powerful man's eyes for that moment... it was the first undeniable sign he'd gotten that the coveted man was interested._

Kakashi gave Ibiki a hungry look, then smiled softly. “Ok here’s Pakkun” Kakashi took out a scroll, made a series of hand signs and summoned Pakkun.  
  
“Hey long time no see Kakashi!  What can I do for you?”  Pakkun sat his round little butt on Ibiki’s desk.  
  
Ibiki frowned.  
  
Kakashi pulled his mask up and shrugged, “Ibiki needs us.”  
  
Pakkun turned smelling the air, “Yeah, he does, but I don’t do human’s”  
  
Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he grinned.  
  
For a moment it looked like Ibiki was going to strangle Pakkun, but then he looked away with a tired sigh. “I need you to find somebody.”  
  
“Why from the smell of things you and Kakashi were doing just fine.” Pakkun said being deliberately obtuse.  
  
Kakashi looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
Ibiki fixed him with a glare. “I need you to find a man that commit a crime.”  
  
_There was unmistakable pain in Ibiki's tone, Kakashi’s humor died and Pakkun grew serious. “Lead the way.” Pakkun said, his voice grim._  
  
When they arrived at the house, Ibiki sent Pakkun in then followed.  “How many people do you smell?” Ibiki asked, his normally cool voice had an undertone of stress.  
  
“Five… not counting you two.”  
  
Ibiki frowned, Pakkun trotted up the stairs and stopped so sudden in the door that Ibiki almost stepped on him.  
  
Pakkun looked up at Ibiki and cussed. “Damn…”  
  
Ibiki looked down at the dog and silent communication passed between them, Pakkun knew, he knew everything.  It was written in the scent of blood and sex… and in the strong smell of fear.

 

Kakashi looked between them then back at the room and Ibiki saw the knowledge appear in his eye… and the sorrow.

 

_Kakashi felt a chill sweep through him, suddenly the not well hidden distress in the large man's voice took on a whole new meaning... he was sure Ibiki didn't know how haunted his eyes looked and it tore at Kakashi's heart._   
  
Pakkun walked in, “There’s another person… he wasn’t down stairs.  He’s the one you’re looking for.”  
  
Ibiki nodded.  From the look in his eye, suddenly Ibiki knew he could trust Kakashi.  Ibiki’s voice was deep and solemn. “Can you track him?”  
  
Pakkun nodded leaping out the window and from tree to tree with Ibiki and Kakashi following him.  The scent led back to ANBU headquarters.  Ibiki nodded calmly.  “I was afraid of this.”

 

_Kakashi didn't need the enhanced senses of his nin hound to see that Ibiki was far from calm... he was anguished.  Torture of a civilian... by one of his men, he wished he could hug him right now but it would be taken wrong.   All he could do was remain quiet and allow him to try to handle the pain alone, but he swore one day Ibiki wouldn't have to face things alone, he'd win the incredible man's love and trust, stand beside him and support him._  
  
Inside Ibiki was anything but calm… he was hurt because he thought of his men as kind of a family, he was angry that one of his men did that, ashamed that he hadn’t seen the man slipping to this level and determined to put a end to this whole mess even if he had to kill one of his men to do it.  
  
Pakkun, Kakashi and Ibiki leapt from the tree and went into ANBU headquarters.  Ibiki silently led them down to the lockers.  Ibiki turned and looked at Pakkun.  “Can you tell which locker belongs to the man from the house?”  
  
Pakkun nodded solemnly.  “This one.”  
  
Ibiki nodded,  “Thank you for your help.”  
  
Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke and after a silent look of understanding from Kakashi, he too disappeared.  
  
Ibiki returned to his office.  He sat at his desk his mind working toward a solution, Crow couldn’t be publicly tried.  He couldn’t be brought before the Hokage…   
  
WHAT IS DONE IN ANBU, STAYS IN ANBU.  It was up to him to fix this.  He couldn’t send an ANBU guard to get him and bring him back to headquarters, not without a possible full-scale battle… in the middle of town; between ANBU… it wouldn’t look good.   
  
Ibiki sat back his hands folded before him.  Then rose to look at the mission log, Crow was due on a mission tonight… he needed to request him, and another so he wouldn’t be suspicious, come to his office for a brief before the mission.  Jackal, he was a loyal ANBU for many years and would obey orders immediately without question or hesitation.  
  
Ibiki frowned what should he do about him once he was in his custody?  Kill him?  For acting on the thoughts every one of us have in our darkest hours?  No.   
  
Crow was good at his job, carried out his missions flawlessly.  Jury of his peers?  No, Crow was his responsibility… perhaps, to start with, a taste of his own medicine.  It appealed to Ibiki’s sense of justice…and who better to give him that taste than the head of Interrogation.  Ibiki was a specialist; he could do this and stay within the ANBU unwritten rules.   
  
YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY ROUGH WITH THE VILLAGERS, ALL ROUGH PLAY MUST STAY BETWEEN ANBU OPERATIVES.  YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CAUSE, OR ALLOW, YOUR FELLOW ANBU TO BECOME “PERMANENTLY DAMAGED” BY SAID ACTIVITIES.  
  
Ibiki sat back to wait, this would end tonight.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crow was in a great mood, his weekend entertainment had satisfied his urges and life seemed good.  The only bump in his road was the person he was partnered with on the mission and even that was a minor bump, not worth losing his good mood over.  Jackal was a strictly by the book ANBU, heck the guy didn’t even seem to enjoy the ‘wet work’.   
  
Jackal and he had a last minute brief with Ibiki before their mission tonight, and Jackal insisted they be on time.  So here they were walking up the hall instead of prepping what they’d need for the mission… Crow supposed Jackal was right, the brief may have information that would change the items they’d need… maybe they’d get to take the ‘objective’ in for interrogation.  Crows cock jumped at the thought, using the restraint cord always gave him a little bit of a hard-on as he remembered the last time he’d used it.  
  
As they entered Ibiki’s office, Crow was already thinking about the mission and failed to see that Ibiki’s gaze rested on him a bit longer than on Jackal.  Ibiki was seated behind his desk, his chair slightly back from the desk and his hands folded before him like he was patiently waiting.  
  
As Crow and Jackal came to stand before Ibiki’s desk, Ibiki pushed back away from his desk rising fluidly to his feet.  Crow felt a moment of unease, as Ibiki walked quietly around behind them then around to the front once more and stood looking at them in silence.  Jackal stood in quiet readiness, Ibiki’s move did not seem to faze him and Crow relaxed.  
  
Then Ibiki’s eyes pinned his with intense gaze that sent a chill down Crows spine, his eyes stayed locked on Crow.  Crow shifted nervously, glancing at Jackal.  Jackal was still, waiting.  Crow looked back and was startled to see Ibiki standing looking down at him so close his breath brushed Crow’s skin, he hadn’t even heard him move.  
  
Ibiki’s gaze was hard, fierce and Crow felt a rising sense of panic.  Crow heard the movement too late, and Jackal slid the syringe in and injected him.  As Crow fell to the floor his body slipping into unconsciousness he realized Ibiki was the distraction and he’d fell for it like a Genin.  
  
As Crow regained consciousness the first thing he felt was the brush of air over his bare skin and he realized he’d been stripped.  The next thing was that he was wearing a suppression collar; he couldn’t even feel his chakra and, of course, couldn’t access it.  The last thing before full consciousness returned was, he realized he wasn’t alone.  
  
Crow raised his head to see Ibiki, his bare chest a maze of scars watching him his gaze intense, domineering.  Ibiki wore only a pair of loose drawstring pants, and his arousal was quite evident.  Ibiki stalked toward him like a big, powerful panther…and Crow was the meal.  Crow felt a wave of fear; he’d rather be in the enemy’s hands than here.  
  
Before you were a member of ANBU you had to make it through 3 days of torture… he’d been lucky when he’d come into ANBU Ibiki had been gone on a mission and his torture was at the hands of a less experienced interrogator.  The drunken reminiscing of some of the ANBU of the 3 days with Ibiki had been the stuff of his nightmares… and now he was here.  
  
Crow gave a shudder, Ibiki knew, he knew everything… his gaze looked right through you stripping everything away.  Crow waited, he had no hope… there would be no 3 day reprieve for him.  
  
Ibiki reached down and grasped Crows hair roughly hauling him to his feet.  Crow was suddenly very aware of how much bigger, stronger, Ibiki was.  Crow felt dwarfed by Ibiki’s thick granite hard mass, his body was a solid mass of muscles layered over by scar tissue.   
  
The height difference that hadn’t seemed so important before took on new meaning as Ibiki held him his hand knotted in Crows hair tilting his head up to look into Ibiki’s hollow, cruel eyes.  Ibiki turned, his hand still grasping Crows hair and walked towards a metal table, Crow stumbled along behind him trying to stay on his feet.  
  
When Ibiki stopped at the table Crow felt his heart clutch painfully.  The table was one they used for torture, there was four shackles attached to the top.  Ibiki released his hair and with a hard shove pushed Crow's chest down on the table, Crow struggled.  Ibiki grabbed his hair and struck him across the face hard enough to daze him.  Then pushed Crow’s chest to the table once more, easily holding him pinned with one hand as he cuffed first one of Crow's hands to the table top, then the other.  
  
Ibiki operated with cold deadly precision; the glacial expression never left his face, his eyes void of emotion.  Crow tried to repress his body’s shiver of fear, Ibiki moved so silently that Crow didn’t hear him move and was unprepared for the sharp sting of a whip cutting into his flesh.  He cried out, and a rush of shame colored his face.  
  
Crow held back his cries as the whip struck him until his back wept blood down his legs.  The sting of the whip suddenly became agonizing, sending renewed vicious pain through him worse than before, his open wounds burned even after the whip had left his skin.  His skin burned like it was on fire the agony pulsing through Crow's body, he bowed his head to the table, straining to hold back the tears that leaked from his eyes.  
  
Crow lay against the table his legs weak; the lash stopped and suddenly without a sound Crow felt Ibiki behind him.  Ibiki grabbed Crow's hair and thrust his cock into Crow's ass, his hand pinning Crow to the table as his cock thrust into him tearing him with its huge girth.  Crow tried to escape the pain, his body thrashed.  Every deep thrust was agony, as Ibiki pounded into him mercilessly, then paused to grind into his torn ass before continuing to pound at him driving Crow's hips against the table edge.  Crow couldn’t stop his cries, as Ibiki’s huge cock speared through him.  Ibiki paused, his cock buried deep in Crow’s ass. Ibiki pulled Crow's head from the table, his hand still buried in Crow’s hair and turned Crow’s face to look at him.  Ibiki’s eyes studied him impassively, not a single emotion showed on Ibiki’s detached face, then shoved Crow’s face back down to lay on the table and continued to thrust into him.  
  
Crow lay weakly against the table; the agony seemed to go on forever.  When Ibiki finally withdrew Crow could feel the blood run down his legs, and was sure that a good deal of it was from his ass.  Ibiki released his hair and as Ibiki passed by Crow's field of vision, Crow saw Ibiki’s massive rigid cock covered in his blood.  He lay unmoving his body in agonizing pain so bad he didn’t feel any one pain, he felt like his whole body was one unceasing pain.  He lay like that for what seemed like hours, the agony from his arms and legs adding to his pain.  
  
By the time Ibiki returned and released him from the table he slumped bonelessly on the floor. Ibiki wore his black pants once more, he looked down at Crow slumped on the floor, his face deadpan and his eyes unfathomable.  Then grabbed Crow by the hair and started towards the set of shackles that hung from the ceiling, Crow struggled to get to his feet as Ibiki pulled him along, finally succeeding in time to have Ibiki grab his wrist and close the shackle around it.  Ibiki released his hair and took Crow's other wrist and shackled it as well.  Ibiki then turned grabbing a short leather whip that had been resting in a bowl.  Crow could see white crystals sticking to it… salt; he was dipping the lash in salt.  Crow felt a sharp stab of fear his body quaked.  Then Ibiki began to whip him, stripes of burning fire seared his skin, drawing a loud scream every time it hit across his cock and balls.  Crow couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his cheeks, and soon he was sobbing between the screams, his body hanging from the shackles.  
  
Tears blurred his vision and he didn’t see Ibiki approach the wall and crank the shackles up so Crow's feet no longer touched the floor.  The pain in his arms was amplified as his bodies weight pulled steadily at Crow’s shoulders and Ibiki stood a moment before him, then turned and walked away.  Crow shamelessly prayed for the release of unconsciousness, but it wouldn’t come.  
  
It felt like years before Ibiki returned, he dropped him from the shackles cruelly releasing him without lowering his body and as one arm was released the other was pulled sharply by Crow's weight dislocating it with a loud pop.  Crow screamed, his voice harsh and his throat dry.  Ibiki unshackled the injured arm allowing Crow to drop in a heap his body in too much pain to even grab at his shoulder.   
  
Crow lay sobbing on the floor, Ibiki casually reached down grabbing his hair and hauling Crow behind him to the table once more then shackling him bent over the table.  Crow whimpered, the pain from the open welts along his chest, stomach and cock almost as bad as the pain from his shoulder.  As Ibiki raised the dislocated arm to shackle it, Crow felt the welcome darkness of unconsciousness coming over him.  He felt Ibiki grab his hair tilting his head to look at him, then a sharp pain in his neck.  The blessed darkness faded away, and Crow felt despair at its loss.   
  
Ibiki wasn’t going to allow him that sweet comfort.  Agonizing pain racked Crow’s body as Ibiki rammed his cock into him burying it deep into Crow’s bloody ass, pounding his ass viciously, ruthlessly slamming Crow’s hip bones against the tables edge.  Endless pain stabbed through him, he gave up hope of ever escaping the pain, he could do nothing but submit.  Crow lay spiritless, limply, on the table no longer able to cry or resist the horrible agony.  Ibiki pulled out of his ass, pulled up his pants, reached over and released the shackles.  Crow fell slumped to the floor; unmoving surrendering to whatever Ibiki would do to him.  
  
Ibiki grabbed his hair tilting Crow’s face up to look in his eyes.  For the first time in days Ibiki spoke his voice was toneless, his face stony.  “What are the three unspoken rules?”  
  
Crow stared up at him wordlessly.  
  
Ibiki looked down at Crow his eyes grew ferocious, his tone was icy, but Crow could hear the contained fury as he said, “This is your last chance… the three rules.”  
  
Crow struggled to make his dry mouth form the words.  “No one is ever to know your identity… What is done in ANBU, stays in ANBU… You are not allowed to play rough with the villagers; all rough play must stay between ANBU operatives.  You are not allowed to cause, or allow, your fellow ANBU to become ‘permanently damaged’ by said activities.”  
  
Ibiki’s calm façade dropped like a cloth, his face was savage and his eyes feral as he said in a frightening quiet voice.  “Any play you wish to do… will be with me.”  
  
Crow shuddered, his teeth nearly rattling he shook so hard.  Ibiki released Crow’s hair.  Ibiki’s face turned impersonal, his voice was mild and professional.  “Report in as soon as the med nin releases you.”  Then turned and casually walked out the door.  
  
Crow lay slumped on the floor, several minutes passed then two med nin came in their faces aloof and impersonal, they were ANBU’s and seen much worse many times, they didn’t ask questions or even show interest.  Releasing the chakra suppression collar, they simply ran their hands over his body pausing at every damaged area and using their chakra to rebuild and repair the damage.  Slowly the pain began to subside, after a half hour he was repaired… everything but his self-worth, nothing they could ever do would change what had happened.  
  
As the med nin walked out they left a uniform.  Crow walked over and put it on the caked blood sticking to his skin a reminder of the pain he should have felt… and would have if Lady Tsunade hadn’t become Hokage, she had trained the ANBU med nin.  
  
Crow walked down the hall to Ibiki’s office, he didn’t know how long he’d been… gone.  He entered the office; Ibiki was sitting his usual calm unruffled self behind the desk, as if none of this had happened.  He looked up as Crow entered, his gaze was inscrutable.  Crow stopped and waited silently before his desk, for a few moments Ibiki just looked at him.  Then he stated in his usual calm unruffled voice, “Go home.  Report 05:00.”

 

==================================================================

 

Contrary to most of his ANBU’s beliefs Ibiki did not enjoy raping males or females in a interrogation… it was often the very last resort and when the information was too important to allow it to get away.  
  
Ibiki frowned; it had been too long since he’d had a normal relationship.  Rape did not bring him satisfaction or release; many months of denial had made him doubt he could have a normal relationship. When you used your body to bring others pain it was hard to imagine it giving or receiving pleasure.  
  
Ibiki set those unproductive thoughts aside.  Crow, it would be a while before Ibiki could be assured his ‘lesson’ had been learned, he’d need to be watched closely.   
  
Ibiki nodded to himself Jackal would be the perfect operative to keep an eye on him.  Ibiki drew up an assignment scroll and called his assistant, “Get Jackal”.  His assistant nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing moments later with Jackal, then left.  
  
Ibiki didn’t need to say a word, he just handed Jackal the mission scroll.  Jackal scanned it, nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  Ibiki relaxed some of the tension from his shoulders, Jackal was one of his top operatives he would keep an eye on Crow.  Crow wouldn’t be able to take a deep breath without Jackal knowing.  
  
Jackal hadn’t asked why Ibiki wanted him to inject Crow, hadn’t asked anything, he was completely loyal to Ibiki.  Ibiki thought again about Crow, he hadn’t shattered him but… Ibiki was pretty sure he wouldn’t be playing with anyone any time soon, maybe never.   
  
How had he gotten to that point?  Ibiki got up and removed Crow’s folder, sat back down, he didn’t see anything different from the usual ANBU… except his interrogation had been conducted by another interrogator.  Ibiki sat back in his chair closing the file, tomorrow Crow and he would be having a little financial talk.   
  
Crow owed Kuro Norio monetary compensation, for as long as Norio was unable to work he would be paying for all his expenses… it may be a very long time before Norio would be able to face going outside his house or be able to work, possibly a life time, some people never recovered enough to live ‘normal’ lives.  Ibiki would send Lady Tsunade a scroll informing her, Shizune would make the arrangements.   
  
Which led Ibiki back to his original chain of thought, his lack of a normal relationship… Ibiki frowned. His job didn’t exactly make people want to run up and jump into bed with him… and he had to admit, most people were horrified by his body, namely the fact that every inch of his torso had been burned, torn, cut… well it wasn’t a very pretty picture.  
  
Ibiki rubbed his forehead, absently tracing a scar that ran up under his forehead protector.  He shook his head, this wasn’t going anywhere.  He needed a drink to help wash the past 2 days out of his mind.  Ibiki got up, now what was that place the Jounin’s were always talking about…  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ibiki walked into the bar he almost turned and walked back out, this was not a good idea… large groups of people made him uneasy and he’d been told on more than one occasion that he had the social skills of a toaster.  
  
Before he could make his escape Gai spotted him and yelled “Ibiki! Come join us!  We were just toasting to our students in the spring time of their youth!” Gai’s voice was slurred and Raidou was pouring him another cup of sake.  
  
Ibiki stared at Gai blankly, but it was too late.  Genma grinned at Raidou, who kicked out a chair.  Ibiki reluctantly sat down, Kakashi’s eye sparkled with humor and he raised a hand to the sake bottle then slid Ibiki a cup.  
  
As Ibiki reached for the bottle, Kakashi’s fingers stroked his before releasing it.  Ibiki looked into his eye a moment, before pouring a cup and setting it back on the table.   
  
Ibiki looked casually around the table, Gai wouldn’t be upright much longer… Genma and Raidou sat one on either side of a seriously intoxicated Ebisu, wearing wicked grins, no doubt they’d been feeding him drinks all night and had some evil plan to put him in a comprising position… or two.   
  
Kakashi… well, it was hard to say.  Kakashi was never very vocal, and it seems even after a few drinks he was still content to sit and watch his friends make fools of themselves.  
  
With a hollow thunk Gai’s head hit the table and Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Raidou grinned evilly, “I think we have a winner!” he announced with glee to his partner in crime.  
  
Genma laughed tossing Ebisu over his shoulder, Raidou smirked and pulled Gai to his feet slinging an arm over his shoulders.  As they left the bar with their two victims, Gai could be heard mumbling something about the glory of youth.   
  
Ibiki watched them leave debating whether he should say something, then he frowned turning back to the table.  Kakashi was watching him intently, “And then there were two…”  Kakashi said, his voice mild.  His eye crinkled as he grinned.   
  
Ibiki had to stop himself from shifting uncomfortably, what was it about Kakashi that made him feel like a girl on a first date?  
  
Awkwardly Ibiki studied Kakashi while downing his sake, “Come here often?”  
  
Kakashi leaned in, his voice a teasing purr. “Was that a pick up line?”  
  
Ibiki frowned, “No.”  
  
Kakashi sat back a false hurt look on his face… or what little Ibiki could see of it.  Ibiki fell back on his interrogator persona, “Why do you wear that thing?”  
  
Kakashi’s eye crinkled deeply as his face curved in an obvious devilish grin.  “Does it bother you… I know a way you can get me to take it off…”  
  
Ibiki’s heart skipped a beat, but he just grunted, “Hmm.”  
  
Ibiki finished his sake, rising to his feet he looked down at Kakashi gracefully sprawled in his chair like a cat by the fireplace. “I should be going now.”  
  
Kakashi rose fluidly to his feet and leaned close. “The great Ibiki is scared of me?”  Kakashi's voice was a mocking soft seductive whisper.  Then Kakashi drew back, his eye challenging Ibiki.  
  
Ibiki straightened to his full height easily towering over Kakashi. “I’m afraid of no one.”  He replied his voice deceptively bland.  
  
Kakashi looked amused, “Good then you won’t mind staying to drink with me.”  
  
Ibiki studied him for a moment, his eyes taking in what he could see of Kakashi’s face. “Maybe another time.”  He replied tonelessly, then Ibiki turned and left the bar.  
  
As Ibiki walked back to his apartment he dwelled on Kakashi’s behavior.  He couldn’t seriously be hitting on him… Kakashi must be joking with him, perhaps a bet.   
  
Ibiki thought about the kiss… he had to admit Kakashi was very appealing to him… hell, in honesty it had taken quite a bit of control to step away from him after that kiss… but it was just a kiss.  He could feel his cock harden at the memory, his inner voice taunted him, yes just a kiss… that turned him on more than he’d like to admit.  
  
He had to face reality, sure he was… attracted to Kakashi… who wouldn’t be?  Hell half the village, both male and female, was after him… and they hadn’t even seen behind the mask… but why would Kakashi have an interest in him?  
  
Ibiki could easily admit to himself that he was cold and hard, socially inept… not to mention the way he looked like he’d been tossed in a blender on high… his scars didn’t bother him, but Kakashi could have anyone… Ibiki frowned.   
  
He wasn’t sure he could even have a relationship… Pain… that’s easy, love is harder… Love?  Ibiki scoffed at himself, love wasn’t hard, it was impossible… he needed to put away those soft feelings, people like him did not have love, only survival...   
  
Instead of going home Ibiki went by the only other 'bar' in the town, a club but it was mainly just a place for horny nins to hook up, he'd just have a drink... he was only so completely captivated and riled by Kakashi because he hadn't had a lover in a very long time... before his capture by the Rain Village. 

 

Not a pleasant thought and this was looking like it was a very bad idea now.

 

Ibiki was only there for a very short time before he was propositioned, no doubt the man was challenged to do it by his friends... but to his shame he couldn't resist the urge to feel a affectionate touch after so long and lied to himself that it was necessary so he could focus on his work once more.

 

"I wonder if I could sit with you?"

 

Ibiki gave a brief nod, he wasn't good at small talk. 

 

The tall  slender man was nearly his height, not many people were, his hair was liberally streaked with blonde so light it was a shimmering icy color, cut in a deliberately messy style, a bit choppy and ragged.   Definitely not a nin, that was good since sleeping with a nin could complicate things later.

 

"You are not a regular... So what you looking for here?"

 

Ibiki bristled slightly, but the man gave him a playful smile that showed he hadn't meant offense, still Ibiki replied a bit stiffly, "What makes you think I'm looking for something?"

 

The congenial man shrugged and replied flippantly, “Everyone is looking for something… join the club, we just got t-shirts.”

 

Ibiki looked at him in amused disbelief before shaking his head and retorting.  “T-shirts huh?”

 

The 'pick up line the young nin used was... unusual and that earned him a bit of consideration, he could use someone lighthearted.   And the non-invasive light brush of his hand as he reached for his drink was  intoxicating... much more so than the small sips of alcohol he'd consumed since arriving at the club, in truth the place made him very uneasy.

 

"My name is Runpen... I am aware of yours..." he grinned.

 

The tempting man made no effort to disguise his interest in sex with him and Ibiki reminded himself that this will solve his growing obsession with Kakashi before deciding to bring the frolicsome man home.

 

Once in his home Ibiki met with a huge flaw in his plan... he just couldn't fuck him... visions of Crow... crying out in agony,  bleeding... sobbing... he just couldn't trust he wouldn't hurt him... if he got excited would his body react the in the way it was normally 'used'?   The thought sickened him, he couldn't do that to him...

 

Upon entering his house the provocative man had immediately began kissing him and when he tried to deepen the kiss Ibiki drew away, his mouth slipping down to kiss from the willowy man's jaw line to his throat.  He could feel Runpen's aroused body against him.  Ibiki caressed the man gently kissing his throat as he stripped the clothes from him, soon Runpen was gasping and trembling in delight.  Moaning enthusiastically while Ibiki's  hand slid smoothly up and down the young man's engorged length, circling his thumb over the head then varying his strokes to circling the shaft as his hand glided up and down upon it and playing with his balls, pressing at the base every time he neared climax while stroking over the flushed head lightly until he was bowing forward panting and crying out in rapture. 

 

Ibiki dipped his head to suckle and tease the tawny skin of his lover's throat as he finally stroked him to climax, writhing and keening in rapture as his cock bucked in the seductive grasp, cumming powerfully and leaving him breathlessly leaning into Ibiki's body.  Ibiki embraced him, lightly massaging him and molding the soft body to his, as his lover lay contently against him.  Ibiki dipped his head to trace the shell of his ear and murmur husky teases until Runpen was whimpering and rocking his reawakened arousal against Ibiki's cloth covered erection. 

 

Once more the cushiony lips pressed to Ibiki's, his tongue brushing against Ibiki's lips trying to gain access.  Ibiki drew back and Runpen gave a little accepting smile and kissed his chest softly.

 

The blonde man's hands moved down to free Ibiki's furiously engorged cock and Ibiki tried to forced down the uneasy feelings that were quickly rising.  He only grew more uncomfortable as his companion slowly stripped him, but the feel of the man's warm flesh against his brought a groan of pleasure and as his lover slipped down to take his cock in his mouth Ibiki gave in to the bliss of his touch moaning in delight at the sensation of another's touch.  After enjoying the moist heat of the man's mouth for several amazing moments, Ibiki urged his companion up so he could touch him again... it would be impossible for the inexperienced man to bring him to orgasm with his mouth and he found touching Runpen more arousing than anything he could do to him.  The satiny skin beneath his fingers as he cupped their cocks together his large hand enclosing the turgid lengths and stroking them slowly as his lover gave ecstatic whimpers.  The huge Jounin slowly thrust into the strokes and Runpen whined loudly driven to greater need and in moments was imitating Ibiki's motions as he urgently fucked Ibiki's hand.  The lusty wanton cries of his lover as he climaxed teased Ibiki into his orgasm  and he moaned in gratification as he came.

 

Runpen now lay exhausted against him and he just held him, after several minutes, they went and showered.  Ibiki lent him a pair of sleep pants when the man showed no intent of leaving, they were ridiculously big but able to be drawn in sufficiently to remain on, then lay with him in his arms, enjoying the feel of a soft welcoming body embracing his.   The sensation of his companion's warmth and the sound of his slow even breaths as he slept soothed Ibiki and he slipped into a light slumber.

 

\-----------------------

 

He felt someone lean down over him, Ibiki instinctively reacted to the movement seizing the throat of his 'attacker'.  His mind cleared and he quickly released the frail man... his 'lover', although he was sure his expression was blank, inside he was crying out in horror at what he'd done. 

 

The choking man backed away to against a wall and sank to the floor desperately trying to draw air.  Ibiki swiftly rose and crossed to him prying his hands away from his throat he was relieved to see he had not crushed his larynx... tears trailed down his companion's face, whether in direct reaction to the assault or the betrayal of being attacked Ibiki couldn't tell, but either way it expressed the depth of his pain. 

 

Ibiki wanted to touch him to say something... do anything... but his hands dropped away from the rapidly bruising flesh and he simple crouched waiting while the man slowly gasped enough air to cough and draw more labored breaths into his oxygen starved lungs.

 

After a few more minutes he was drawing raspy breaths, no longer in danger of suffocation  struggled to his feet.  Ibiki reached out to help him but he shook his head the surge of pain in his eyes illustrating how badly the movement had hurt.  Ibiki withdrew his hand and silently watched as his lover fled, clad only in his night pants...

 

When the ANBU scout spotted him he would be brought to the hospital... he would be healed... but he knew nothing could heal the emotional damage he had caused the playful man with his savage attack. 

 

Ibiki simply walked into the kitchen drew water and made himself tea, he was racked with remorse and guilt ate away at his heart, but no one would ever know it.  When he'd finished his tea he rinsed his cup set it to dry, dressed and went in to work.

 

The report of the scouts rounds for the evening noted the discovery and delivery of Runpen to the hospital with no more emotion than the remainder of the report, simply noted and dismissed.  Ibiki was not surprised in the least, the ANBU on patrol did not analyze the information only gather and report it.  Ibiki sat looking at the report a minute longer than necessary before filing it with the previous days. 

 

He was not a fool enough to believe the fair-haired man would wish to be around him, it was unlikely he'd even be willing to speak to him.  He'd known it was a mistake to become involved, but his loneliness had won out... and the moments of affection he'd received had almost cost the young man his life.

 

Ibiki did not dwell on it but knew that it was confirmation of what he already knew... it wasn't possible for him to have a relationship there was simply too many things damaged and twisted inside him.

 

Ibiki determinedly kept his mind on his work, but by half way through the day he’d had enough. There was only so much paperwork he could do before he lost his mind, getting up and stretching the taught muscles in his back he decided this would be a good time to drop by Lady Tsunade’s office, Shizune should have the ‘financial paperwork’ he needed for the his ‘little talk’ with Crow.   
  
When Crow had shown up at 05:00, Ibiki assigned him and Jackal to guard the front door of ANBU… in actuality the front guard wasn’t really a guard position, more like a secretary slot, they logged people in and out of the building and handled any deliveries. In short it was a ‘punishment position’, screw up and you pull front guard.  
  
Ibiki nodded at Crow and Jackal as he passed. Crow stiffened uncomfortably, his eyes not quite meeting Ibiki’s. Ibiki exchanged a nod with Jackal, he would have to give him some paid time off when he finished babysitting Crow… given how Crow was behaving, that may be a week or longer. The front guard position also made it easy for Ibiki to check up on him frequently, very frequently.  
  
Ibiki entered the Leaf Village Main Admin. Building, as he passed down the halls past Iruka’s office several Jounin were gathered waiting to turn in their mission reports.   
  
Ibiki barely noticed them until he caught the name Ebisu. Ibiki paused and when he heard the name Gai, then ruckus laughter, Ibiki turned walking into the office.   
  
The Jounin were gathered around Genma and he was passing around a picture. Ibiki plucked it out of Asuma’s hand before any of the Jounin knew he was there. So this was what Genma and Raidou had done with Gai and Ebisu… Ebisu had his head buried in Gai’s lap, Gai’s head was thrown back like he was in the midst of a orgasm. Ibiki could just imagine what other poses the deviants had posed them in. Ibiki frowned tucking the picture in his coat and as the Jounin rapidly dispersed Ibiki turned to Genma.   
  
Ibiki’s gaze was stern; “I expect any other photos to be on my desk by the end of the day.” Genma nodded, solemnly. Ibiki winked at him before walking out the door and Genma hid a smile “Will do sir”.  
  
Ibiki walked up the hall, he took the photo out glancing at it and hiding a smile, this would make a good pick me up for Lady Tsunade. He tucked the photo back in his pocket, as he reached the area in front of Lady Tsunade’s office he stopped at Shizune’s desk.   
  
Ibiki looked down at Shizune, she always looked so timid, but Ibiki knew she was a fierce fighter. “I was wondering if you had the chance to draw up those papers for me?”  
  
She looked up, understanding lit her eyes. “Yes, right here. I wasn’t sure if you were coming to pick them up… I was going to seal them in a scroll and send them to you.”  
  
“Thank you Shizune.” Ibiki valued her digression. “Is the Hokage available?”  
  
Shizune nodded, “Let me tell her you’re here.”  
  
Shizune slid through the door appearing a moment later to wave him in, “The Hokage is available.” Shizune walked out and closed the door silently behind her.  
  
Lady Tsunade looked up from the assorted papers scattered over her desk and sighed sitting back. “What can I do for you Ibiki?”  
  
Ibiki gave her one of his rare ‘smiles’, a slight curve of his lips and deposited the photo on the desk without a word.  
  
Tsunade leaned forward picking up the picture, her face broke into a huge grin, then she attempted to suppress her humor. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will address this matter myself.”  
  
Ibiki knew this was her way of saying she’d tease Ebisu until he was squirming, all in the name of keeping up appearances, of course. A lesson on the dangers of drinking. Ibiki nodded and turned to go.  
  
“Ibiki?”  
  
Ibiki turned and raised an eyebrow. Tsunade broke into an evil grin. "Please let me know if any more of these show up." Tsunade speak for ‘get me copies of any others.’  
  
“Will do.” Ibiki walked out the door nodding to Shizune.  
  
Ibiki and Tsunade both knew by nightfall those pictures would be plastered in every bar and public bath throughout the village.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Crow entered the office Ibiki seemed to be deep in thought, his back to the door. Ibiki was actually fully aware of Crow's entrance and knew exactly where he stood based on his footsteps. Crow’s breathing told him of Crow’s thoughts as loudly as if he’d spoke them.  
  
Crow was distressed, but whether it was anxiety or agitation Ibiki wasn’t sure. Ibiki waited, he wanted to see what Crow would do. Crow stood hesitantly inside the door, as if not sure he wanted to enter.  
  
Ibiki sighed, anxiety. “Please enter Crow.” He said calmly acknowledging that he knew he was there.  
  
Crow walked forward, as Ibiki turned in his chair to look at him, he stopped in front of Ibiki’s desk. His eyes staring straight forward at the wall over Ibiki’s head.  
  
Ibiki decided to make this as quick to the point as possible. “Crow these documents authorize your pay to be docked for the monthly living expenses for Kuro Norio until the time when he is deemed fit to resume his normal life and job. Do you understand this?”  
  
Crow nodded, his eyes never straying from the wall. Ibiki frowned, and then his face was once more void of emotion, his eyes studying Crow’s posture and the ridged set of his muscles. “That will be all.” Crow nodded once more, then turned and walked out the door.   
  
Ibiki had wanted to say something to Crow, but he couldn’t find the words… Ibiki decided to order a psych. eval. for Crow, something wasn’t right, he could feel it. Ibiki scowled as he debated, finally deciding to give him one more day… this was only the first whole day after his ‘punishment’.  Ibiki finished his paperwork and once he locked them up he was ready to go home, he'd hand carry it to the proper offices tomorrow.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Ibiki broke out of his reverie, someone was watching him, he could feel it. Ibiki scanned the trees, spotting a certain white-haired ninja perched casually on a limb near the door to Ibiki’s house.   
  
“How had he known where I lived?” He muttered to himself, along with several choice cuss words. Kakashi was trying his patience, not a wise move.  
  
Kakashi looked right at home his leg dangling casually as he leaned up against the trunk. “Are you ready to talk or are you going to run away again?” Kakashi looked pointedly down at him.  
  
Ibiki’s frown grew deeper. “Fine come in.” he grumbled.  
  
Kakashi dropped soundlessly from the tree landing only inches from the door. Ibiki walked in and Kakashi followed closing the door behind him.  
  
Ibiki turned his eyes demanding. “Why are you here?”  
  
Kakashi didn’t play fair, he took his mask off tossing it on an end table and advancing on Ibiki. Ibiki refused to back away, he gave Kakashi a foreboding look. Trying to ignore Kakashi’s stunning face, with its ivory smooth skin and soft lips.  
  
“Why do you deny this?” Kakashi leaned forward his body pressing against Ibiki, brushing his lips over Ibiki’s softly.  
  
Ibiki could feel his resolve crumbling, he looked over Kakashi’s head at the wall, swallowing hard. “The question is why do you want this?” Ibiki asked his voice detached. He looked down at Kakashi, his eyes demanding an answer.  
  
Kakashi smiled his soft mocking smile, “Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
Ibiki pinned him with a direct businesslike stare. “Kakashi this… whatever it is… it’s not going to work.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t waver, “How do you know?” his hands came up to cup Ibiki’s head and bring it down so he could kiss Ibiki, his lips shamelessly tormenting him. Ibiki leaned into the kiss his mouth aggressive, hungry as he deepened the kiss.   
  
Kakashi’s tongue darted into Ibiki’s mouth skillfully toying with him until Ibiki's tongue followed into Kakashi’s waiting mouth, Kakashi drew on it gently sucking it, tasting Ibiki like he couldn’t get enough.  
  
Ibiki felt his cock jump eagerly to attention, grabbing Kakashi firmly by the shoulders he set the smaller man back at arm's length. A muscle in his jaw twitched in annoyance.  
  
“I won’t be part of a bet, or some other mischief you’re up to.” Ibiki growled darkly, dropping his hands away from Kakashi’s shoulders.  
  
Kakashi’s eyes were serious, his voice somber. “Why can’t you see how much I want you?”  
  
Ibiki stiffened, his voice flat. “Why do you think I care?” He stood before Kakashi, his dark eyes unreadable, a tower of control.   
  
Kakashi lifted an eyebrow his eyes intense. “Oh, you care…” he slid closer. “What are you afraid of?”

 

Kakashi’s voice was a soft sirens call, and part of Ibiki was listening… the bottom part.  Ibiki bluntly stated, "I _know_ this won't work... I almost killed my last lover."

 

Kakashi's heart hammered, he wasn't sure if it was more distress or anger, he felt both very strongly... Ibiki had not been involved with anyone in all the time he'd known him... it had to be recently...

"If you hadn't hurt him _I_ _would have_..." Kakashi said with a glitter to his eye that made Ibiki almost believe he was serious.  The copy nin confused him...

 

Ibiki’s cock was so hard it throbbed with every beat of his heart, he wasn’t going to win this one. His body and Kakashi seemed to be in league together to bring him down.  
  
Standing so close they could feel the heat from the others body, Kakashi looked into Ibiki’s eyes with one blue eye – a strong clear cobalt blue and a striking blood red one.   
  
His milk white skin so perfect, marred only slightly by the scar running from beneath his forehead protector to mid cheek. Unconsciously Ibiki’s hand came up to trace that scar gently, pushing the forehead protector off to fall on the floor beside them, Kakashi closed his eyes leaning forward into his touch.  
  
Ibiki’s finger stilled, then dropped back to his side, his posture stiffening once more. Kakashi’s eyes opened and regarded Ibiki curiously. Ibiki turned and walked to the door, opening it he bluntly stated. “You need to leave.”  
  
For a moment Ibiki thought Kakashi would, but instead of going out the door Kakashi reached out and pushed it closed, then looked into Ibiki’s eyes challenging him.

Ibiki’s black eyes seemed to crackle with a dark fire, the depths flickering ominously. “You don’t want me, I’m not a gentle person.” His voice rumbled like soft thunder warning of a coming storm.  
  
_“Who said I want gentle?” Kakashi dared him defiantly.  Ibiki's insistence he was not a gentle lover was only another attempt at pushing him away, an attempt that failed even before the words left his mouth.  This was no rash or foolish decision, he knew Ibiki well, watched and waited for years._ _He would not just be pushed away_.  
  
Ibiki’s restraint snapped with an almost audible crack and with a feral growl he pulled Kakashi tightly against his body. His mouth coming down firmly, his tongue plundering Kakashi’s mouth without restraint.

  
Kakashi made a pleased murmur, his mouth gladly meeting the challenge. A low growl rumbled in Ibiki’s chest, the intensity of his need surprised him and his kiss turned passionate. Ibiki drew Kakashi’s tongue into his mouth sucking gently, Kakashi made a low, thrumming response that sent a jolt right down to Ibiki’s throbbing cock.  
  
Kakashi’s hands came up to cup Ibiki’s head holding him as if he feared he’d pull away as he pressed his body against Ibiki's. Ibiki could feel Kakashi’s rigid cock pressing against his thigh, Kakashi ground it gently against him and Ibiki couldn’t hold back a groan as his cock jumped against Kakashi’s firm stomach.  
  
Ibiki was powerless to resist when Kakashi started running his hand under his shirt, his nimble fingers stroking, teasing brushing over sensitive scar tissue until they reached Ibiki’s nipple. Kakashi stroked gently circling the nipple until it was taught then flicked it gently, Ibiki caught his breath sharply.  
  
Ibiki stepped back for a moment and Kakashi got a determined look in his eyes, then Ibiki began to remove Kakashi’s clothes until Kakashi stood nude before him. Ibiki feel like he couldn’t breathe, Kakashi was so much better than he could ever have imagined. His lean muscular frame a work of art, the taught muscles covered by ivory white skin, the occasional scar highlighting it’s perfection. His narrow hips, begged to be nipped and a fine line of hair running down from a beautiful taut stomach.

  
Ibiki wondered why he hid all this hot muscular temptation under so many clothes, his body was as beautiful as his face. His cock, thrusting proudly up from a fine white nest of hair, beckoned to Ibiki and he sank to his knees drawing it into his mouth and running his tongue over its satiny length. Ibiki heard Kakashi moan as the moist heat of Ibiki’s mouth stroked over his cock. Kakashi’s sweet musky smell intoxicating him, Ibiki lavished great care on sucking and licking every inch. Kakashi looked down at Ibiki, his eyes dazed with lust, his lips parted as he panted softly between soft moans.  
  
Kakashi reached down cupping Ibiki’s jaw and urging him up to his feet with a chastising little smile. “You aren’t getting off that easily.”  
  
Kakashi made a quick series of hand signs and two clones stood next to Ibiki, stroking him, petting gently over his skin as they stripped his clothes from him. With every inch of skin they revealed, the clones kissed and licked at the scars, tracing them with their tongues.   
  
Kakashi drew Ibiki’s nipple into his mouth, sucking at it and flicking it with his tongue. Ibiki moaned as their steady stroking and licks made his skin feel like it tingled everywhere.   
  
As the clones removed Ibiki’s pants Kakashi masterfully cupped Ibiki’s balls rolling them gently in his hand, sending pulses of chakra through his fingertips before brushing over Ibiki’s massive cock, Kakashi's fingertips tracing it’s length in agonizingly sweet strokes... the chakra wrapping like lips around the length. Ibiki moaned and his hand cupped Kakashi’s face. Kakashi looked up at him, a pleased look on his face. “You like it?” he asked with a little smirk. Ibiki didn’t reply as he drew Kakashi into a deep kiss, his moans getting lost in their kiss.  
  
Kakashi drew back his eyes deep with passion, “I think it’s time to go to the bed…” Wordlessly Ibiki nodded and led Kakashi into the bedroom. Kakashi’s clones disappeared with a poof of smoke.  
  
At the bed Kakashi pushed Ibiki gently back on the bed crawling up over his prone body his silken skin gliding over Ibiki’s body in erotic temptation until they lay with their cocks rubbing against each others. Ibiki trembled in desire, gently thrusting against Kakashi, their cocks rubbing and precum causing them to glide smoothly against the other man’s taught stomach.   
  
Kakashi’s low moans excited Ibiki, grabbing Kakashi’s narrow hips he flipped him to lie under him. They thrust against each other faster, their pace quickening as they neared their release. Ibiki’s lips nibbled at Kakashi’s throat, the loud moan it drew brought a smirk to Ibiki’s lips, he drew back and taunted, “Ah you like that.” Before his lips traveled again over the warm soft skin, drawing gasps and Kakashi’s hips thrust harder. Ibiki traced the jugular with the lip of his tongue and Kakashi moaned loudly, Ibiki nipped him and Kakashi cried out thrusting hard and cumming. Ibiki smiled knowingly as he looked down at him, Kakashi was trying to catch his breath. I’m going to have to remember that, Ibiki smiled pleased with himself.  
  
Kakashi pushed Ibiki back onto his back. Giving him a taunting look, “Two can play at that game.” He purred seductively. Kakashi then grinned mischievously as he slid down Ibiki’s body; his tongue lapped at his cum on Ibiki’s stomach, cleaning it from him with long slow licks and drawing gasps from Ibiki, his taught muscles quivering under the assault.   
  
Kakashi looked up, a pleased expression on his face. Then Kakashi slid further down, his mouth poised over Ibiki’s straining cock, the moist hot breaths taunting him. Kakashi stuck out his tongue giving it a long slow lick, Ibiki groaned causing Kakashi to smirk, his eyebrow raised. Then Kakashi's fingers cupped Ibiki’s balls once more as Kakashi lowered his mouth down Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki gasped sharply as Kakashi easily drew his massive cock down his throat to the base. Ibiki moaned, his hands grasping the bed sheets as Kakashi slowly drew up to the tip before slowly sinking down. As Kakashi drew Ibiki's cock down his throat his chakra enhanced fingers sent pulses through Ibiki’s balls causing Ibiki to cry out and cum, shooting jet after jet of his cum into Kakashi’s welcoming throat.   
  
Kakashi drew back as Ibiki grew limp, his tongue stroking and cleaning every last bit of cum from Ibiki’s cock before sliding up and kissing him. Kakashi drew back from the kiss, his eyes innocent, “Did you like that?” he taunted.   
  
Ibiki crushed Kakashi to his body as he demanded another kiss, by the time he allowed Kakashi to draw back Kakashi was breathless and his eyes were dark with passion once more.   
  
“Yes” Ibiki replied, his smile smug, he loved to see the effect he was having on Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi’s lips traveled over Ibiki’s chest tracing scars with feather light touches and loving kisses. Ibiki held him gently enclosed in his arms and he looked at Kakashi tenderly, how on earth had he been so lucky to have this ivory god in his bed?   
  
Ibiki ran his hand gently down Kakashi’s back, feeling the soft warm skin under his rough hands. How was he ever going to look at Kakashi, to see him laughing and flirting with others… to know he was having sex with them. It shocked Ibiki to realize he cared, he didn’t want others holding Kakashi, kissing him. Well he’d better get used to the idea, Ibiki sighed.  


He lay back on the massive chest feeling the flex of his muscles as Ibiki caressed him, a spike of uneasiness shot through him did he already have a steady lover... or two.  Ibiki was head of ANBU if anyone would be able to keep things well hidden it would be him... he could have several. 

Ibiki's reverent touches the passionate kisses... he was an amazing, skilled and caring lover...Kakashi heard Ibiki's soft contented sigh, how many others had been here, hearing that soft sigh feeling the tender caress of the powerful man... and who would after this.  A surge of possessiveness burned through him.  No... no one else would hear that sigh, feel the affectionate strokes of his hands... he slipped up to look in Ibiki's dark eyes, bluntly he stated, “You are mine.”before laying back against him.  

 

Ibiki was speechless… Kakashi couldn’t really think there were others. He thought he had other lovers?!  Ibiki laughed softly. Kakashi raised his head, his eyes grew fierce, and he studied Ibiki’s face for a moment, his Sharingan swirling in his agitation.   


Ibiki looked surprised, then amused by his proclamation, the soft chuckle he gave prompted Kakashi to warn his lover, his jealousy lending a fiery quality to his words.  "I will not share you..." _I **will** hurt anyone who touches you._  

 

Ibiki cupped Kakashi’s face and drew him down to kiss him gently. "Only yours."  He agreed his voice deep and sincere. Satisfied Kakashi lay back in his chest, Ibiki just held him silently.   
  
Kakashi felt a wave of relief, relaxing into the man he'd pursued for so long blissfully, he'd desired to touch him for so long... Kakashi feathered light chakra strokes over Ibiki's chest and heard his lover's breath catch, his huge cock flushed hard once more.

 

Then Ibiki felt the tingling swirl of chakra again as Kakashi trailed chakra along the path of his finger, circling then sliding over Ibiki’s nipples, Ibiki gasped his cock jumping to attention. Kakashi looked up his taunting smile and dancing eyes ensnaring Ibiki once more… “Time for round two” he said with a wicked lilt to his voice.

  
\-----------------------------------------

 

Instinctively Ibiki flipped to his feet his hand lashing out to seize his attacker...  Kakashi was fast, deflecting the strike and Ibiki, now fully awake looked at the calm man.  He did not seem upset in the least that Ibiki had attempted to injure him.  He simply serenely regarded Ibiki waiting for a sign the dangerous nin was cognitive.  Ibiki was uncertain what to say but was saved from the need by Kakashi announcing he would make breakfast, as if nothing had happened.  From the kitchen came the sounds of his new lover making what smelled like eggs, "Coffee or tea?"

 

"Tea."  he replied tonelessly, but inside he was shaken... and a bit baffled at the lack of surprise Kakashi exhibited, Ibiki quietly walked into the kitchen and waited.  Kakashi turned and smiled, "Everything is ready... although it was quite an effort to find utensils, you must not eat here often..." 

 

"Why?"  Ibiki waited, the serine man did not even attempt to pretend he did not understand the question.  "You're a nin."  Kakashi looked benignly at him and without concern added "I hope you are ready to do the same if you surprise me like I did you this morning... it should have occurred to me sooner that you would not be accustomed to others being in the house." 

 

Ibiki nodded at his reply, accepting his words and analyzing them as he sat to eat.  Kakashi's reflexes had been lightning fast, no hesitation... he accepted Ibiki trying to kill him as 'normal'.  Kakashi watched Ibiki perceptively then said something that shook Ibiki to the core.  "You need to leave go of your guilt, I am in no way disturbed by your reactions.  Would you like some more tea?"

 

Kakashi could read him?!  No one could see through his mask of indifference, but this man had known he was still  disturbed by his actions.

 

The gorgeous man remained watching him a moment more before adding, "if your previous lovers were offended or were injured by your reaction they are as much at fault as you, they are nin.  Enemies don't ring the door bell, Shinobi need to be prepared to react to any threat at all times... not being prepared makes you a fool."

 

Ibiki didn't reply, he still vividly remembered the look on Runpen's face.  Kakashi must have realized the error from Ibiki's reaction, "He wasn't a nin... was he?"  Ibiki didn't want to continue this conversation but replied softly.  "No."  Kakashi sighed, took the cup of coffee from his hand and sat down straddling Ibiki's lap and looking in his eyes sympathetically, but said nothing just brushed his lips softly over Ibiki's then spoke gently.  "As nin we know it's important to leave as much pain as possible in the past, don't let this one haunt you."  Ibiki's hand came to rest on his thigh softly, he was thankful for the understanding and he reached up to cup his lover's head drawing him down into a adoring kiss.  When he broke the tender kiss Kakashi just studied his eyes for a moment then smirked, "Well I'm thinking if I don't get off your lap we are both going to be late."  

 

Ibiki nodded and the sensual man gracefully rose and brought his plate to the sink rinsing it as did Ibiki and they both left with plenty of time but Ibiki knew Kakashi would still be late, it was simply his way...

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

He tried to keep focused on his paperwork but little flashes of the night before managed to occasionally creep into his thoughts and bring a little smile.  Now that he was caught up with the mornings paperwork he would bring the financial paperwork back to the admin office.

 

It was nearing lunch time and the building was not busy, he brought the papers in to Shizune and was on his way out of the building.  As Ibiki walked by Iruka’s office, Iruka called out. “Ibiki?”  
  
Ibiki stopped and entered the office, all the Jounin had turned in their reports and left to get lunch Iruka walked around the desk.  His cheeks tinted brightly and he leaned forward to ask in a hushed voice. "Um... those pictures... Gai  Ebisu...  they were... posed right?"

  
Ibiki didn’t get a chance to answer before he heard Kakashi say, “Iruka have you been bad?  What did you do to earn the attention of the Leaf Villages Head Interrogator?”  His tone was his usual taunting tone, but his voice was cold.

 

Iruka blinked, then gave a nervous laugh, "No... he was just walking by..."    
  
Ibiki looked at Kakashi, nodded civilly to both men, "Will you please excuse me, I’ve got to get back to headquarters.” and walked out the office door.   


Ibiki had almost left the building when he saw Kakashi lounging casually in the doorway.  How did he do that?  Ibiki eyed him calmly and was about to pass by when Kakashi stood blocking his path.   
  
Kakashi reached up, cupping behind Ibiki’s head, he drew him in to kiss him possessively. The other Jounin in the doorway turned to watch in shock, their mouths dropping open.   
  
Genma merely smiled, he’d known Kakashi too long… he’d seen the way he’d looked at Ibiki, still he was impressed that the Copy Ninja had succeeded.  Ibiki was a hard man to get close to… hard, yes he looked very hard, too bad he knew Kakashi wouldn’t share.  
  
As Kakashi released Ibiki, Kakashi provocatively whispered, “I’m commando.”  
  
Ibiki’s eyebrows shot up in shock before he was able to recapture his usual reserved demeanor, but his voice was a bit husky when he said, “Ah, yes…” he released a deep breath, “We’ll talk about that matter later.”  
  
Kakashi smirked, and then turned to Genma. “Okay, you treat this time.”  
  
“Kakashi you always stick me with the bill.” Genma groused, but with a good-natured smile, as the two of them walked toward Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Ibiki watched them leave for a moment then continued back to his office.  
  
Sitting at his desk once more he allowed himself a brief grin, Kakashi was so hot when he was jealous.  
  
\----------------------------------------

 

His day had ended, and he had no missions going on that night so he could go home.  Ibiki briefly wondered if he should go out to the bar again, perhaps he’d see Kakashi, but decided it may be best to let him have some distance. He didn’t want Kakashi to feel obligated to spend time with him… and he didn’t want to be there if Kakashi left with someone else.   
  
Ibiki walked home, his mind turning over the events of the past night, he found it faintly amusing that Kakashi thought he had other lovers.   
  
Truthfully Ibiki didn’t mind if Kakashi was possessive of him… it wasn’t like people were breaking down his door to sleep with him… not like Kakashi, the thought of Kakashi sleeping with others was slightly disturbing, but understandable… they had no commitment, they’d only spent one night together.  
  
As Ibiki approached his apartment he was aware that it was not empty… he cautiously slipped in the door listening. Although he heard no movement he felt the air displacement as someone moved behind him and turned smoothly sliding into his fight stance.  
  
Kakashi leaned against the wall, a mocking smirk on his uncovered face. “Miss me?”  
  
Ibiki relaxed throwing him a dirty look, “You’re lucky I didn’t knock you through a wall.”   
  
Kakashi’s eyes danced, his grin grew. “I wasn’t worried.”  
  
Ibiki shook his head, “You should not take the risk…”  
  
Kakashi cut off Ibiki’s grumbles with a deep kiss, when he drew back Ibiki cupped his head and pulled him back into another deep kiss. Kakashi was breathless when Ibiki finally drew back and Ibiki could feel heat pooling in his groin, his cock eagerly tenting the front of his pants.  
  
“You didn’t answer me…” Kakashi drawled his eyes deep with desire, his lips smirking.  
  
Ibiki smiled slightly, his eyes sincere. “Yes, I missed you.”  
  
Kakashi looked pleased; a confident, smug smile lighting his lips… but under his front Ibiki could see his insecurity.  
  
Ibiki brushed Kakashi’s cheek lightly with his fingertips. “I didn’t expect you to come.” Ibiki said softly, his eyes full of affection and desire.  
  
“Well, I haven’t yet… but the night is young.” Kakashi teased. “So what did Iruka whisper to you?” his tone remained light and mocking, but his eyes glittered.  
  
Ibiki’s eyebrows rose, but his gaze was indulgent. “He wanted to know what those deviants you call friends had done to Gai.” He replied blandly, his fingers still stroking Kakashi’s face.   
  
Then Ibiki's fingers trailed down his neck with silken strokes that had Kakashi leaning into them. “Mmmm…” Kakashi murmured. Ibiki didn’t know if it was in agreement or pleasure but it didn’t matter as he placed his lips down over Kakashi’s pulse, the tip of his tongue tracing circles over it before he nipped it lightly. Kakashi moaned leaning into him, Ibiki could feel Kakashi’s arousal.  
  
Ibiki drew back, his lips twitched with amusement, “We really should eat something…”  
  
Kakashi gave him a sly look, brushing his fingers over Ibiki’s cloth covered cock and sending pulses of chakra playing over it, he leaned in as if to impart a great secret and whispered “I’m considering a liquid diet.”  
  
Ibiki caught his breath sharply as the chakra waves traveled over his straining cock, but his voice was calm and steady as he replied, “Really?” but his body trembled betraying his desire.  
  
Kakashi redoubled his efforts, he loved hearing his cries of ecstasy.  
  
Kakashi’s hands slid up under Ibiki’s shirt teasing his skin as he drew them slowly across Ibiki’s taught stomach. Ibiki growled softly, at the taunt and stepped back to remove his shirt. Then pulled Kakashi to him once more and rumbled softly “So what was this about being commando?” his hand cupped Kakashi’s cloth covered cock for a minute before his hands deftly unzipped and slid Kakashi’s pants down. Ibiki’s finger slid provocatively over Kakashi’s cock and down his leg, as he crouched before Kakashi. Kakashi stepped out of his pants and Ibiki threw them in the general direction of the chair.  
  
Ibiki’s hands slid up Kakashi’s legs before one rested on Kakashi’s hip, his fingers brushing his ass and the other slid over Kakashi’s cock, enclosing it gently in his fist his thumb tracing circles in his precum over the smooth head. Kakashi moaned his hips bucking forward. Ibiki darted a tongue out to give teasing little licks, then slid his hand back to cup Kakashi’s balls as his mouth slid down Kakashi’s cock to the base. Kakashi gasped, then moaned deeply as Ibiki began to move smoothly up and down its length gradually increasing his suction, until Kakashi was moaning steadily as he thrust into Ibiki’s hot mouth. Ibiki drew Kakashi’s cock down his throat and Kakashi couldn’t hold back any longer he cried out as he came, his cock buried in Ibiki’s throat, as Ibiki drew back his mouth continued to suck and Kakashi’s hips bucked again. Kakashi reached down cupping Ibiki’s head to draw him up.  
  
Ibiki stood and gave Kakashi a satisfied look. “Next time you go commando remember that is what I’m going to do to you.” Ibiki grinned, Kakashi would never be able to go commando again without getting a hard on. Being familiar with the human psyche had its advantages, even out of the interrogation room.  
  
Kakashi grinned, then began to strip Ibiki placing kisses and darting licks over his body as he did, by the time Ibiki was stripped his cock was so hard every brush of Kakashi’s breath drew a moan. Kakashi pulled the rest of his own clothes off and led Ibiki to the bed.   
  
Kakashi gently pushed Ibiki backwards on to the bed and slid his body up Ibiki’s body to lie on top of him. Ibiki gently thrust up between their bodies, the sweet friction drawing an involuntary moan; he could feel Kakashi’s cock harden.   
  
“Do you know how much it turns me on to hear your moans?” Kakashi said, his voice low and seductive. “Feel how hard your moans make me.” Kakashi’s cock brushed Ibiki’s with every thrust of their hips. “I want you, I want to bury my cock in you.”  
  
Kakashi felt the way Ibiki stiffened and the tension in his body. Kakashi slid down Ibiki’s body, drew Ibiki’s cock into his mouth and hummed softly as he sucked soon the tension was replaced by deep moans and thrusts of Ibiki’s hips.   
  
Kakashi drew back, his mouth leaving Ibiki’s cock captured in his fist, he cupped Ibiki’s balls and drew one into his mouth humming softly while his tongue flicked it. Ibiki could feel the chakra running up his cock like a mild current as Kakashi’s hand began to stroke up and down his length. Ibiki gasped before moaning deeply, Ibiki could feel himself nearing release. Kakashi stroked over the top of Ibiki’s cock, his chakra blocking Ibiki’s release and Ibiki’s body trembled with the intensity of the sensations, his breath coming in pants between his deep moans. Kakashi slid his mouth down over Ibiki’s cock, releasing the chakra and allowing Ibiki to finally cum with a loud cry, thrusting deep into Kakashi’s waiting throat.  
  
Kakashi slowly drew back, flicking Ibiki’s cock with teasing laps of his tongue, then slid up to look into Ibiki’s eyes. “You don’t want me to fuck you…” Kakashi’s eyes turned serious, deep with concern.   
  
Ibiki looked at Kakashi grimly, “Your tongue is the first I’ve allowed in my mouth since I was interrogated by the Village Hidden in the Rain. Your cock is the first I’ve willingly had in my mouth… I don’t think I’m ready for that…” Ibiki frowned looking away uncomfortably.  
  
Kakashi reached up, gently turning Ibiki’s face to look into his eyes and kissed him softly. Kakashi looked distressed, “If I could change the past I would.” Kakashi’s fingers brushed Ibiki’s face gently, his eyes full of tenderness. “Thank you… for trusting me. I won’t hurt you… ever.”  
  
Kakashi snuggled into Ibiki, placing gentle kisses on his jaw line and felt the last of the tension leave Ibiki. Ibiki cradled Kakashi to his body. How he’d ever been lucky enough to have, even briefly, this sensual man he didn’t know... but he did know he was going to cherish the time they had together. Ibiki knew he would never be able to keep Kakashi by his side forever… but Ibiki was determined he would find every way possible to show Kakashi how special he was to him while he was.  
  
Kakashi looked up at Ibiki with the usual crinkle of his eyes and soft smirk, “Is the offer of food still available?”  
  
Ibiki broke into a grin, and then replied in false seriousness. “I don’t know… are you cooking?”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Kakashi drawled slowly, his eyebrow quirked inquisitively. “Do you want to spend the night in the hospital?” Kakashi grinned sheepishly. “Why do you think I spend so much time at Ichiraku's Ramen shop?”  
  
Ibiki gave a startled laugh, “Hmmm… guess I cook.” He said dryly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki and Kakashi spent the rest of the night petting and playing, sucking and stroking… memorizing each other's bodies, and exploring their boundaries. Finally sleeping nestled in each other’s arms.  
  
When Ibiki woke the next morning he rolled over expecting Kakashi to have left while he slept, but a very sleepy copy ninja looked up at him from where he’d sprawled on his stomach, the sheet barely covering his ass. Ibiki’s eyes roved over Kakashi’s body still amazed at his perfection.  
  
Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him. “You keep looking at me like that neither one of us will be on time.” He grinned and slid his agile body easily and gracefully up to stand, leaned over Ibiki kissing him firmly on the mouth then he walked toward the bathroom “I call first on the shower.”

 

Kakashi was glad he'd decided to remain in bed, laying beside Ibiki, he'd suspected by the way Ibiki had reacted last time he'd 'slept over' that it was not his presence but the fact he was standing up over his prone form that had triggered his reaction.  Now that theory was proven... he wanted to wake up beside that incredible man for the rest of his life... but he wouldn't push, when Ibiki was ready they'd live together.  
  
Ibiki watched him as he walked into the bathroom, a small smile curved Ibiki's lips. That man was seduction personified… with a little shake of his head Ibiki rose and started a simple breakfast, after grabbing a few bites he left the remainder in the pan to stay warm and nearly bumped into Kakashi as he walked out to the main room.   
  
Ibiki’s eyes roved over Kakashi’s body once more, causing Kakashi to smirk. “You should know every inch by now.”  
  
Ibiki grabbed him into a hug and a quick kiss, “I do, and I love every inch.” Ibiki released him and said “I left breakfast on the stove.” As he turned and walked into the bathroom to shower. Kakashi walked around the room picking up his uniform, then redressing as he wandered into the kitchen.  
  
By the time Ibiki was done with his shower, and dressing, Kakashi had left. Ibiki quickly made his way to ANBU headquarters, he’d never been late a day in his career and he wasn’t going to start today.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crow glanced over at Jackal, Ibiki’s little pet ANBU… Crow frowned. Luckily the ANBU mask allowed him to think without his face betraying his emotions. Jackal… that bastard was the one who practically gift wrapped him and delivered him to Ibiki.   
  
Crow wished he could get him alone, away from everyone’s eyes… he’d show him how it felt to be a bitch. Yeah, his little uke bitch… it would be so much more satisfying to have someone who’s spirit wasn’t easily broken.  
  
Crow watched Ibiki walk into the building, a wave of fear washed over him… he could hear his words again ‘Any play you wish to do… will be with me’. That bastard scared the hell out of him; Crow hated himself for it, for not being able to meet Ibiki’s eyes… for allowing Ibiki to make him his bitch.  
  
Crow glanced over at Jackal again, picturing him on his knees. He wouldn’t gag him; he wanted to hear his screams, his pleas… Crow felt his cock harden at the thought, this time he’d use more toys… make it last longer, maybe even keep a piece of him after, something to look at and remember… and this time he’d kill his playmate after he was done with him. That’s what he should’ve done all along, somehow Norio had remembered something… something that had lead Ibiki to him, this time he wouldn’t leave his playmate alive to betray him.   
  
Norio… he was paying for him… his house, his food, and couldn’t even use him like a good little uke whore. The medics had patched him up… he’d be nice and tight, he’d just lay there but Crow was sure he could’ve found some way to make him scream… but not as good as Jackal would.  
  
How could he get Jackal… where could he take him? Ibiki would be looking for them as soon as he realized Jackal was missing. Crow shuddered, he couldn’t let Ibiki catch him… he’d rather be dead than ever allow Ibiki to touch him again.  
  
Crow frowned behind his mask; he wanted to be able to take his time with Jackal, to slowly watch the hope die in his eyes. Crow shifted, his cock was getting so hard at the thought that it was beginning to tent his pants; he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He couldn’t allow Jackal to see anything out of the ordinary; he would go right to Ibiki if he suspected Crow’s thoughts.  
  
Ibiki, no he had to be very careful not to get his attention… Crow rubbed his shoulder subconsciously, then froze and lowered his hand when he realized he was rubbing the shoulder Ibiki had dislocated.   
  
A wave of distress swallowed him for a minute, he shouldn’t be thinking these things… if Ibiki caught him. Crow wanted to scream in frustration… He’d have to risk it, but how… how could he do it?  
  
He had to find some way to get Jackal alone… and vulnerable, like Crow had been after the bastard betrayed him.  
  
As the day progressed Crow sipped into a depression, he would never get away with it. Crow watched the villagers pass by… so many perfect, so many just out of his reach, he needed them, he needed to bury himself inside them, to hear their cries, and to know he had total control over their lives.   
  
To spend day after day seeing them… cattle, unaware of how badly he wanted them, this was hell. To never again have a playmate bound and helpless before him, to never hear their screams… he couldn’t face that, there had to be a way somehow.

 

===========================================================

 

Ibiki frowned looking over Crows file once more. He’d expressed no remorse for his actions, and even worse his level of agitation was increasing by the day.  
  
Ibiki debated whether he should confine Crow until after the eval. today. He hadn’t shown any signs of aggression or violence. Confinement just might be the thing that tipped him over into depression or rage, given his recent experiences in the 'interrogation' room. Ibiki heard his office door open and looked up, Kakashi strolled in, he was dressed for a mission.  
  
“I’ll be gone for a few days…” Kakashi said, he seemed distracted, his mind already dwelling on the mission.   
  
Ibiki nodded. He understood and he resisted the urge to say something stupid… like be careful or I’ll miss you… he would miss him, but it was unnecessary to state it.  
  
Kakashi walked around the desk and kissed him, then straightened and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ibiki looked down once more his mind returning to Crow, he decided not to confine him, Jackal was doing a good job of keeping track of him.  
  
The rest of Ibiki’s day was spent in meetings; he decided to drop by ANBU HQ before going home. He could pick up the report on Crow’s psych. eval. to review at home to keep himself occupied.  
  
Ibiki couldn’t remember what he’d done before Kakashi had come into his life… it had only been a few days and it was already hard to picture walking into his house and not finding him there. This wasn’t good, it was going to be a major blow when Kakashi tired of him and moved on to someone new.  
  
As Ibiki approached the building, those thoughts disappeared… something was wrong. Crow and Jackal weren’t at their post. Ibiki had a sense of foreboding… this wasn’t good this was very, very bad.   
  
Ibiki’s worse fears were confirmed as he entered the building. Jackal was lying on the floor a small sea of blood surrounding him. Ibiki quickly scanned for danger then hurried to his side, “Damn it Jackal what happened.” Ibiki’s voice was gruff as he located the wound and attempted to stop the bleeding, Jackal had lost too much blood he was going into shock.   
  
Ibiki ran over to the front desk hitting the alarm, in seconds five ANBU were there and two med nin, the med nin disappeared with Jackal. Ibiki stood looking down at the blood and his voice was so furious the nearest ANBU flinched. “Find Crow!” he roared.  
  
The five ANBU disappeared and Ibiki stormed into his office, scanning the desk quickly. No report, Crow hadn’t made it to the psych. eval. Ibiki cursed, why hadn’t he confined him, his mistake may have cost Jackal his life.   
  
Ibiki made a quick series of hand signs disappearing from his office and appearing in the center of Lady Tsunade’s office, she had Shizune and another Jounin in front of her desk and was in mid-rant … “Stuffy old bastards!” They all looked over saw Ibiki’s face and Shizune grabbed the nin’s arm dragging him from the office without a word.   
  
Tsunade jumped up “What happened!”  
  
Ibiki’s muscle in his jaw twitched as he ground out the words. “Crow’s gone, he’s turned rogue.”  
  
Tsunade’s eyes pierced him as she swiftly moved to stand in front of him, “Whose blood?”   
  
Ibiki looked down and realized Jackal’s blood was soaking into his pants. “Jackal” Ibiki replied gruffly.   
  
Tsunade’s eyes were accusing. “Find him, end this!” she hissed, livid with rage.  
  
Ibiki gave a sharp nod and disappeared, appearing in his office he snatched Crow’s file up and scanned, there had to be some clue… where would he go?   
  
Suddenly Ibiki knew, he cussed viciously and hoped he was wrong. As he ran through the building he barked, “Follow!” at two ANBU; they immediately fell into formation at his sides as they left the building.  
  
Ibiki took to the trees he couldn’t afford to allow anyone to get in his way; Ibiki cussed under his breath and prayed he wasn’t too late.  
  
As they arrived at Kuro Norio’s home they could smell the heavy copper smell of blood. They entered to find Norio viciously slaughtered, his intestine spilled across the floor, lying next to him was Crow’s ANBU mask.   
  
Ibiki snarled, “Damn it! You bastard I’m going to kill you!” Swiftly Ibiki turned leaping out the window, there was only one way out of the village and he’d be damned if he was going to let Crow escape.   
  
Ibiki quickly out distanced his ANBU but he didn’t even notice, his mind focused on one thing… Crow, he was going to fix his mistake and kill that bastard.  
  
Just outside the village he saw him, Ibiki threw a kunai hitting him square in the center of his back and knocking him from the tree. Ibiki jumped down, stalked over and stood over him. Crow was crawling trying to pull himself away.   
  
Ibiki kicked Crow viciously onto his back, the kunai burying it’s self deeper and blood bubbled from the side of Crow’s mouth. Ibiki’s eyes blazed, his lip curled back in a vicious sneer. Ibiki reached down grabbing Crow by the hair and hauling him to his feet. “Why did you have to kill him!” Ibiki growled looking into Crow’s eyes in terrible fury.   
  
Crow looked back, his eyes were haunted. “I couldn’t stop, every day that passed was agony. I’d see the people moving around me and it was like they were teasing me, taunting me with their nearness… I didn’t have a choice. It was just a matter of time before I had to have… I needed my uke. I needed to…”   
  
Pulling his kunai, Ibiki sliced Crow’s throat stopping the man’s words, then dropped him. Ibiki watched as Crow thrashed, his hands at his throat trying to stop the spray of blood as it jet out with every heartbeat, gurgling and drowning on his blood. A minute later it was over, Crow lay in a pool of his blood and his wound trickled as the last of his blood left him.  
  
Ibiki looked down at Crow’s body, this was all his fault. Ibiki bitterly shook his head, he shouldn’t have raped him, he should’ve gave him a clean death... Ended his life when they had found out what he’d done.   
  
Ibiki knew he’d failed Kuro Norio, he’d cost him his life… and possibly cost Jackal his life too. Never again would he be a fool, allowing one of his men to live simply out of a misplaced since of family.   
  
ANBU weren’t family; they were not capable of that level of commitment. He’d made excuses for Crow, tried to punish and change him, but you can’t change a person's nature… every ANBU may have those thoughts but the ones who acted on them didn’t deserve to live. He’d been a fool.  
  
Ibiki sat his back against a tree trunk, his two ANBU appeared and leapt from the tree, they glanced at Crow’s body. Then one threw Crow’s body over his shoulder, Ibiki got to his feet and without any words they returned to the village.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ibiki steeled himself as Shizune opened the door to Lady Tsunade’s office. Her gaze was cold as she sat just looking at him for several minutes, when she spoke he could feel the anger rolling off her. “Is he dead this time?”  
  
“Yes.” Ibiki replied somberly, he blamed himself as much as she blamed him... maybe more.  
  
“I can’t believe you let it get this far out of hand.” she snarled. “I have a dead villager, a civilian. Do you realize how… difficult it’s going to be to cover this up?” The Hokage's voice rose with every word until her voice was booming, echoing off the walls.   
  
She gave him a furious look, then sat trying to calm herself. “Damn it Ibiki! What am I supposed to tell them? The council, Norio’s family, the villagers…. I trusted you to take care of it!”  
  
Lady Tsunade rubbed her forehead, her voice lowering to normal volume. “Have the bodies been taken care of?”  
  
“Yes, the undertaker squad has taken care of them both.” Ibiki’s voice was carefully neutral.  
  
“Cleanse the house, I’ll figure out what to tell the family when they arrive…” Tsunade sighed, looking down at her desk, suddenly tired. She looked up her eyes pinning him, her voice hard. “This DID NOT HAPPEN, am I clear?”  
  
“Yes” Ibiki replied gravely.  
  
Ibiki turned and left. He agreed with Lady Tsunade; he had created a huge mess, all because he hadn’t done what was right the first time. Ibiki knew the Hokage would cover it up somehow, but it wouldn’t be easy.  
  
Later that evening Ibiki hung Crow’s mask on his office wall, his men whispered it was a warning of what would happen if they crossed the line.   
  
Ibiki let them believe that, but in truth it was hung there as a constant reminder of how he failed. Failed to see his ANBU’s downward spiral in time. Failed to protect the villagers. Failed the Hokage.   
  
Ibiki went home, for hours he sat on his couch thinking. What was he doing with Kakashi?  Ibiki knew he wasn’t capable of love or commitment, ANBU don’t love… don’t kiss or hold… or plan for a future.   
  
This was a terrible mistake, he needed to distance himself from Kakashi. One day Kakashi could touch him in the wrong way or wrong place and trigger him… he could do the depraved things he’d done so often to cause others pain to him. What if he hurt Kakashi, snapped one day and ended up just like Crow?  He was walking a thin line; it wasn’t too hard to fall off, to enjoy people’s pain, to need their pain…  
  
It had to end, when Kakashi returned he would tell him, no matter how it hurt it was the only thing he could do.  
  
The ANBU had turned the body over to the undertaker squad, they stripped the body and destroyed it, all trace of Crow disappeared, like he’d never existed… but something’s could never be erased… lives had been damaged, and some had been ended, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He would not take the chance of hurting Kakashi.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Ibiki showed up at the hospital.  Jackal would be ok, it had been a close call, another few seconds and he would’ve died. Ibiki entered Jackal’s room and stood silently at the end of his bed looking at him. Jackal almost lost his life for him, for his mistake.  
  
Jackal felt his presence and opened his eyes.  
  
“Hey Jackal.” Ibiki’s voice was somber.  
  
Jackal flashed him a little smile, he looked embarrassed “Sorry sir, he took a kunai from a visitor without my knowledge.”   
  
“There’s nothing for you to apologize for… I’m the one who needs to apologize.” Jackal opened his mouth to deny Ibiki’s statement; Ibiki silenced him with a look. “I didn’t handle Crow properly, I saw his behavior deteriorating and failed to recognize his level of threat.”  
  
Jackal shook his head in denial, “Sir, I stood by his side for the past few days… and even I didn’t see it.”  
  
Ibiki nodded, unconvinced. “Rest now.”  
  
Jackal nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Ibiki slid from the room, deep in thought; he flinched when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
“I hear you had some excitement while I was gone.” Kakashi drawled. Ibiki turned to find him leaning with his usual lithe grace against a wall. Kakashi’s eye sparkled his face crinkled into an amused smile under the mask.  
  
“Yes.” Ibiki replied stiffly, he knew Kakashi wasn't making light of what happened, it was just his way of handling the tragedy without allowing it to break him.  
  
Kakashi tilted his head inquisitively at Ibiki’s strained reply. Before rising to stand with catlike agility before him, his eye studying Ibiki’s face a moment. “You know where I’ll be when you’re ready to talk about it.” Kakashi said calmly, then turned to go.   
  
Ibiki reached a hand out to stop him. “Wait.”  
  
Kakashi grinned, “That was quick.” He taunted.  
  
Ibiki’s face remained detached, his voice neutral. “We need to talk.”  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow with a faintly mocking look, as if to say 'aren’t we talking now'?  
  
Ibiki kept his face carefully blank. “I don’t think you should come over anymore.”  
  
Surprise swept over Kakashi’s face, then anger, his eye glittered dangerously. “Really…” Kakashi’s voice was cold, hard. “And why is that?”  
  
Ibiki’s face remained formal, his voice flat and emotionless. “It just isn’t going to work between us.” Inside it pained him to see the hurt look in Kakashi’s eye.  
  
Kakashi’s reply was an icy “I see…” then he turned and walked away.  
  
Ibiki watched him go, outwardly showing no emotion but inside he shook, it had taken a good deal of his restraint not to go after Kakashi.  
  
Ibiki turned and walked back to the ANBU HQ. Sitting in his office he was free to allow the pain to show, he sat back in his chair and sighed, running his hand over his head removing his hitai-ate.   
  
He hadn’t felt this alone since his brother’s betrayal. It had been wrong to pretend he was a normal guy, someone who could love and have someone by his side loving him. It would never have worked, he wasn’t a normal guy… he never would be, and people like him did not love.   
  
Kakashi would’ve tired of him soon and moved on, it was just necessary to speed it up a bit for his safety. Kakashi would be fine. Ibiki tucked his emotions firmly inside and assumed his stoic demeanor, he had work to do.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Kakashi walked into the bar people cleared way, his Sharingan eye was uncovered and the pupil swirled ruthlessly. Genma could almost see the anger radiate off him in waves… and he was coming right at him.   
  
Genma swallowed, placing a placating smile on his face. “Kakashi! How you doin’?” he said in a forced cheerful tone, but even he could hear the worry underlying the words.  
  
Genma’s worry quickly turned to fear as Kakashi grabbed the front of his vest lifting him off the floor, slamming him against a wall and pinning him there. Kakashi’s voice was a low growl, “Did you mess with Ibiki?”  
  
Genma’s eyes widened, “No, Kakashi, no. Really I know, he’s yours… I wouldn’t do that.”   
  
Kakashi leaned closer his voice was an ominous low rumble. “Who did?”   
  
“I don’t know, honest! Seriously Kakashi!” Genma pleaded. Kakashi looked into his eyes a minute more then slowly set him on his feet. Genma’s legs nearly buckled, he’d never felt so close to death as he had when Kakashi held him pinned to the wall.  
  
Kakashi silently looked around the now quiet bar, everyone was frozen, then turned and walked out. It took several minutes for the buzz of conversation to start up again, everyone agreeing they wouldn’t want to be in the shoes of who ever pissed Kakashi off.  
  
Genma ordered a bottle of Sake, shaken he drank right from the bottle. Someone was in for a serious world of hurt… and he was glad it wasn’t him.   
  
A few slugs from the bottle later he had calmed, and numbed, enough to dwell on Kakashi’s words… who would be stupid enough to mess with Kakashi’s lover?   
  
Kotetsu? Isumo? No, they’re only Chunin, not nearly brave enough… beside they’re in love. Raidou? Asuma? No, even that horny bastard wasn’t that stupid… could it be Anko?! Man, he hoped not, he didn’t want to see that fight! They’d take down half the village!  
  
Genma shook his head, things could get really ugly. Time to volunteer for a mission, tomorrow he’d hit Iruka up for one… anything to get out of the village for a few days.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was furious, word had spread quickly. Raidou and Asuma were keeping a low profile… not the wisest move but understandable given that Kakashi was prone to ‘hurt now, ask questions later’ when he was in this mood. Lady Tsunade shook her head, Asuma had come to her for help… she was probably the only one in the village not running scared right now.  
  
Lady Tsunade sighed, at least she could get some sake while she was out… it was ‘efficient’… as well as convenient, to stay at the bar and just wait for Kakashi to show, and while she was waiting there was no reason not to have a few drinks… right?  
  
Halfway through her first bottle Kakashi blew in like a tsunami. “Kakashi!” Tsunade bellowed, she had to admit she had quite a set of lungs on her when she wanted to be heard.  
  
Kakashi turned, pinning her with an angry red swirling eye. Lady Tsunade wasn’t concerned. “Sit!” she ordered kicking out a chair at her table. Slowly Kakashi walked across the bar and sat in the ordered seat.  
  
“It’s my fault…” Lady Tsunade began, cocking her eyebrow at him disdainfully when he stiffened. “Down boy! It’s my fault Ibiki’s behaving a bit… off. The thing with his ANBU guy… you know.” Tsunade pinned him with a gaze. Kakashi nodded. “Well, it’s been hard on him… and I’m afraid I didn’t help matters. He’s not fucking anybody.” she said crudely, then took another swig from her bottle. “So stop scaring my villagers, all the unmarried Jounin and even some of the Chunin are hiding.”  
  
Kakashi moved to get up and leave. Tsunade smirked, “Sit, you don’t have anywhere you need to be, have a drink.”  
  
Kakashi settled back in his seat. Tsunade waved at the bartender “Send another two!” she bellowed. The bar keep nodded and sent one of his sons to bring it out to them. Tsunade was going to enjoy it while she could, Shizune was probably already searching the village for her, and by the time she found her Tsunade wanted to be pleasantly inebriated.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ibiki sat on his couch; he’d been here since he’d left ANBU HQ. He couldn’t get the hurt look that Kakashi had given him off his mind.   
  
Ibiki kept telling himself he’d done what was necessary. Kakashi probably already moved on, he hung around with Genma and Raidou, the original party crew and they wouldn’t leave him mope for long… no doubt by the end of the night he’d be in the bed of someone new. The thought was very disturbing but Ibiki knew it was something that he’d have to accept. Ibiki just prayed it wasn’t one of his ANBU, he didn’t think he could take seeing him daily, kissing someone right in front of him.  
  
Ibiki got up with a frown and decided he may as well go to sleep, lying in his bed… the bed they’d sleep on together, was difficult so finally Ibiki grabbed a blanket and moved to the couch, he wasn’t going to sleep well anyway.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning he had just got in to HQ when he received a summons from the Hokage. He debated on the way over, this couldn’t be about the ANBU fiasco… he sure hoped not. Ibiki wanted to put that whole mess behind him.  
  
Shizune showed him in and Lady Tsunade looked up from the papers scattered over her desk. Sitting back she folded her hands in front of her.   
  
“Ibiki I need you to draw up a profile on Hatake Kakashi.” She said looking at him innocently.  
  
Ibiki looked at her, his jaw tightening. “I really don’t think that’s necessary.”  
  
“Are you going to disobey a direct order from the Hokage?!” She asked coldly.  
  
“No… may I ask why you feel you need one NOW?” Ibiki asked his calm showing visible cracks, displaying flashes of the anger he held a tight rein on. He didn’t like people involving themselves in his private life and he found it insulting that she would do it so obviously.  
  
“Well… I guess I’m in a good mood, so I’ll answer that. Yesterday he was behaving in a very unbalanced manor.” Tsunade stated her eyes searching his.  
  
“Unbalanced in what way?” Ibiki inquired darkly. He could picture the drunken frivolity that ensued when it became obvious to everyone that Kakashi was back on the market.  
  
Tsunade raised her eyebrows, and then continued in a blunt, nonchalant manner. “Oh, well terrorizing the general populous and assaulting every single Jounin and Chunin he could find… seems he was a bit upset about someone sleeping with his lover.” Tsunade's eyes danced with humor while she continued to exude false innocence.  
  
“Hmm...” Ibiki grunted.  
  
“He even went so far as to use his Sharingan on some of them… guess he didn’t believe them.” Tsunade said looking pointedly at him.  
  
Ibiki’s face was a blank mask, but his eyes glittered. “I will draw up that profile. Will that be all?”  
  
Lady Tsunade smirked, “Yes, that will do for now.”  
  
Ibiki turned and left the office. Tsunade grinned, was that humor she saw in Ibiki’s eyes? This should be fun, Tsunade sighed… anything besides these boring papers would be fun.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ibiki couldn’t help the curl to his lips when he thought of Kakashi questioning everyone to find 'Ibiki’s new lover’, he couldn’t help but be amused… Kakashi was so certain that Ibiki was desired… pursued by lovers. It was a bit flattering, even while being totally ludicrous.  
  
They needed to talk, Kakashi was having difficulty handling the end of their time together…   
  
Kakashi, the famous Copy Ninja. The dream lover of every single, and half the married, men and woman… and he was convinced he, Ibiki, was sought after… he was jealous of others wanting _him_?! This was almost laughable.  
  
Ibiki sobered, he had to convince him to move on… they did not have a future together, ANBU do not have futures… or love. As Ibiki left the building he saw the usual cluster of Jounin; they were done with missions, turned in their reports, and had gathered to harass each other… bonding.  
  
When they saw Ibiki coming they scattered, everyone finding an excuse to leave… quickly. It would have been humorous if it hadn’t been for what Lady Tsunade had said… no one wanted to be near him for fear Kakashi would ‘pay them a visit’.  
  
A muscle in Ibiki’s jaw twitched, it was the only outward sign he showed that he was disturbed by the scattering Jounin.  
  
“Genma.” Ibiki halted him in his tracks, he turned hesitantly. “Do you know where I can find Kakashi?”  
  
Genma shook his head quickly, for a moment it looked like he was debating whether to run. Ibiki took mercy on him. “Thanks, that’s all.” Genma escaped quickly.  
  
Ibiki frowned, looks like Lady Tsunade wasn’t exaggerating. Kakashi had everyone running scared… Damn, Kakashi would make a good interrogator. Ibiki grinned for a moment, then once again resumed his search, his manner professional and unemotional.   
  
He ran through a list of known hangouts for Kakashi and decided the most likely was Ichiraku's Ramen shop. As he walked he started to get uncomfortable with the curious looks he was getting from the villagers… it looked like Kakashi’s tirade had become the hot topic and everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the ‘cause’ of the event.   
  
Ibiki was distinctly disturbed with this level of attention and by the time he reached Ichiraku's he was seriously annoyed. Kakashi had turned his private life into a front-page story, Ibiki was having trouble keeping his anger from showing and when he spotted the cause of his distress he pinned him with a hostile gaze.   
  
Kakashi looked up raised his eyebrow and said; “Do you need something?” his tone was icy.  
  
“To not be everyone’s latest gossip.” Ibiki replied harshly.  
  
Kakashi shrugged and resumed eating. Ibiki sat down beside him. Kakashi glared at him, setting his chopsticks down he rose, turned and started walking away. Ibiki watched him a moment, his anger fading, then rose and followed.  
  
“Ibiki why?” Kakashi didn’t turn.   
  
“I’m ANBU.” Ibiki moved up to walk quietly by Kakashi’s side.  
  
Kakashi didn’t say anything, didn’t turn to look at him, he just kept walking.  
  
“Kakashi, I never meant to hurt you… it’s because I don’t want to hurt you that this had to end. ANBU don’t have relationships… they don’t have futures… they don’t have loved ones…” Ibiki frowned.  
  
“One day something would happen, something could trigger me and I could hurt you… possibly kill you. ANBU are not capable of having normal relationships… we are monsters deep inside.” Ibiki continued his voice flat and unemotional.  
  
Kakashi stopped and looked over at Ibiki, and then shook his head in disgust, before he continued walking looking forward. His voice was quiet. “Ibiki you’re a fool. You use every excuse to build a shell around yourself… you think your protecting me… your protecting yourself. You’re afraid to feel love so you use every excuse to push people away.”  
  
Ibiki frowned, Kakashi continued. “Some day you may snap? That’s the best excuse you can come up with?!"

   
Ibiki reached out to stop Kakashi; Kakashi turned to Ibiki his face angry. “Did it ever occur to you to think of anyone but yourself?  What if one day I snap, what if I kill you some night in your sleep?  Are you willing to take that chance?  I am because I love you… you are not pushing me away ‘for my own good’.” Kakashi turned and started walking away.  
  
Ibiki just watched. “Kakashi…”  
  
Kakashi kept walking his voice hostile, “I won’t give you up.”  
  
Ibiki quickly caught up once more. Ibiki looked around and realized where they were going. Kakashi had been walking the whole time to Ibiki’s house.  Without stopping Kakashi walked in, then turned to Ibiki, his eyes fierce. He brushed off his Hitai-ate and took his mask off.  
  
“You are mine. I will never let you go.” Kakashi grabbed Ibiki kissing him aggressively. Kakashi’s kiss slowly turned to passion, Ibiki groaned and surrendered to it, he couldn’t let Kakashi go… for good or bad, Ibiki realized, he loved him.   
  
Ibiki deepened the kiss, his hands rising to crush Kakashi to his body. Kakashi was right; he was afraid, afraid that this amazing man held a piece of his heart and that he’d die if he ever lost him.  
  
Ibiki’s hands pulled at Kakashi’s clothes, then stepped back to strip Kakashi’s shirt from his body. Licking and nipping his soft ivory skin, pausing only to remove Kakashi’s pants, then cupping him to his body once more.   
  
Kakashi’s breathing quickened as Ibiki began sucking at his neck and tracing a path to the hollow behind his ear with his tongue. Ibiki drew back, cupping Kakashi’s face tenderly he whispered, his voice husky with emotion “Don’t ever leave me Kakashi.”  
  
Kakashi smirked triumphantly. “You won’t ever be able to get rid of me.”   
  
Ibiki kissed Kakashi passionately once more, Kakashi drew back his eyes blazing fiercely and his lips curved into a wicked grin. “These clothes have got to go.” Then Kakashi deftly stripped Ibiki, his hands brushing and cupping Ibiki's body lovingly. “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” Kakashi whispered.   
  
Ibiki drew back his face startled. “You think I’m gorgeous?”   
  
Kakashi looked into Ibiki’s eyes and stated seriously, “Yes, every inch of you, every sensitive scar… you don’t know how sexy you are.” Kakashi smirked, “You should know that... it makes me insanely jealous to think of anyone else touching you.”  
  
Ibiki’s lips curved in a slightly mocking smile, “I kind of gathered that much.” He said dryly. Ibiki’s lips came down to draw Kakashi into a mind-blowing kiss. When Kakashi drew back, he tugged Ibiki to the bedroom and gave him a gentle push to fall onto his back on the bed.   
  
Kakashi crawled up between Ibiki’s legs stroking his erection with soft strokes of his fingertips and brushes of chakra. Ibiki moaned and thrust his hips forward into the sweet sensation, a small knowing smile curved Kakashi’s lips.   
  
Kakashi leaned forward drawing Ibiki’s cock into his mouth and tracing his fingers down to brush Ibiki’s balls. As Kakashi moved up and down Ibiki’s hard length he sent pulses of chakra through his fingertips teasing him, making Ibiki gasp and thrust up into his mouth.   
  
Kakashi’s mouth teased Ibiki his tongue flicking his length as he drew back. Ibiki was quickly nearing orgasm and this time when Kakashi swallowed his cock to the base, his chakra enhanced fingers stroked further back, sliding between the cheeks of Ibiki’s ass and dancing pulses over his puckered hole.  
  
Ibiki gasped sharply, his hips bucking and cried out as he shot load after load of cum down Kakashi’s throat. Kakashi drew his finger back as he slowly slid Ibiki’s softening cock from his mouth.   
  
Then Kakashi slid up to look into Ibiki’s eyes, finding no discomfort only satisfaction, Kakashi smiled a very self-satisfied smile. Ibiki cupped Kakashi’s face drawing him down to kiss him hungrily. _  
_  
“You’re amazing, every time I think it can’t get any better you do something to prove me wrong.” Ibiki’s deep voice murmured.   
  
Kakashi gave him a cocky, arrogant smile, “Oh, trust me, I’ve got all kinds of fun in store for you.”   
  
Ibiki stroked Kakashi’s cheek looking sincerely in his eyes. “I do trust you. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you…” Ibiki’s lips curved in a teasing smile. “My ivory god.”  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his lips curved in a mocking smile. “Ivory God? Careful you’ll give me a big ego.” He dipped his head licking up a sensitive scar causing Ibiki’s breath to catch.  
  
Ibiki’s hands brushed down Kakashi’s back to his hips. Kakashi looked boldly in Ibiki’s eyes and reached back to move Ibiki’s hand lower to cup his ass. Ibiki’s body stiffened and his gaze turned serious, he frowned, "I don’t want to hurt you… I don’t ever want to hurt you.”  
  
Kakashi held his hand there and brushed his lips softly over Ibiki’s then murmured softly, “You won’t.”  
  
Kakashi could feel Ibiki’s tension, the way his heart beat faster. Ibiki looked away, “If you knew how many times I’ve used my body to hurt people… I can’t.”  
  
Kakashi laid his head on Ibiki’s chest, releasing his hand and Ibiki slid it up to Kakashi’s waist. Kakashi listened to Ibiki’s breathing calm, “Ibiki, I love you, please trust me.” Kakashi sighed looking up and stroking his face.  
  
Ibiki cupped his face drawing him up to look in his eyes. “I trust you… I don’t trust me.” Ibiki’s eyes studied Kakashi’s face. “I can’t.”  
  
Kakashi suddenly smiled a soft enigmatic smile. “Will you do something else for me?”  
  
Ibiki nodded, “If I can.”  
  
Kakashi stood and went out to the living room; he came back with a small container of lube then crawled up Ibiki’s body to lie on his chest once more. Kakashi grabbed Ibiki’s hand and squirt lube on his fingers, then pushed Ibiki’s hand down to his ass.   
  
“Touch me.” Kakashi said seductively, giving a little wiggle, which slid his erection against Ibiki tauntingly. Ibiki hesitated, his eyes worried.   
  
Kakashi kissed and nipped Ibiki's jaw line, his voice a husky whisper. “Just fingers, please? I’ll teach you how to touch me in ways that bring me pleasure.”  
  
Hesitantly Ibiki moved one finger down brushing gently over Kakashi’s puckered hole. Kakashi gasped and moaned, “Oh yes, that feels so good.”   
  
Ibiki stroked a bit firmer over it, and felt Kakashi’s cock jump against his stomach. Some of the tension left Ibiki's body and his finger began to circle and tease Kakashi, drawing breathy moans and Kakashi thrust his cock gently between their bodies.   
  
“More!” Kakashi begged, his lips coming down to nibble Ibiki’s chest between moans, after a brief pause he felt two fingers brushing smoothly, gliding over his hole.  
  
Kakashi’s eyes took on a calculating gleam, his lips curved; he kept his head down so Ibiki wouldn’t see.   
  
“Please just a little more”, he begged in a low moan. “Please…” Kakashi pushed back on the fingers as they brushed his hole, as they slid in Kakashi moaned deeply, “Yes!” Ibiki had froze when his fingers had entered Kakashi, but as Kakashi squirmed and moaned, he began to hesitantly move them.   
  
“Yes, oh it feels so good!” Kakashi wantonly moaned, bucking back onto them. “More, please, don’t stop.” As the tension left Ibiki’s body Kakashi smirked, then moaned, it really did feel good.   
  
Kakashi could feel Ibiki’s hard cock under his body, his squirming had produced the desired effect, he grinned. After a few moments Kakashi slid further up Ibiki’s body and Ibiki’s fingers left his body.   
  
Carefully hiding his smile, he looked passionately in Ibiki’s eyes, kissing him deeply. Kakashi’s legs moved to straddle Ibiki’s hips and he slid back angling so Ibiki’s cock entered his well-lubed hole. Then pushed slowly steadily down onto Ibiki’s cock until his body rested with Ibiki’s cock nestled deep inside him. Ibiki grabbed the sheets, his body tense, as he felt Kakashi slide down onto his cock and then down its length.   


The slow slide of his cock into the tight grasp of Kakashi's body was extraordinary bliss this wasn't the violation he'd had to do so many times... unbelievable nirvana... but he'd hurt him.

  
Kakashi paused a moment his eyes searching Ibiki’s face, Ibiki had closed his eyes when Kakashi had slid down on to his cock. Kakashi waited until they opened, Ibiki’s anxious eyes searched his face. Kakashi began to rock slowly drawing Ibiki’s cock in and out of his body, with a seductive sigh.   
  
Ibiki looked into Kakashi’s eyes, they were deep with desire, his mouth open panting softly as he moved, little moans escaped him and his cock wept precum. As Kakashi began to move faster, Ibiki’s hands came up to cup his hips, guiding him. Kakashi rose to sit straddling Ibiki’s body driving Ibiki’s cock deeper into his body and drawing a moan from them both.   
  
Using his powerful thigh muscles Kakashi rose and fell on Ibiki’s cock gliding smoothly up and down its length, moaning. Ibiki couldn’t hold back his moans and his hips began to come up to meet Kakashi’s downward stroke. Kakashi gasped, “Oh god, yes Ibiki!”  
  
Ibiki’s body trembled, Kakashi began to ride him harder and Ibiki’s control finally broke, his fingers dug into Kakashi’s hips as he began to thrust hard up into Kakashi’s body. Kakashi and Ibiki’s moans became one as they neared their climax.   
  
Then Kakashi’s orgasm overtook him, his cum shot on Ibiki’s stomach and chest, his body tightening around Ibiki’s cock causing Ibiki to buck up burying his cock deeply. Ibiki came into Kakashi in long hard jets, his hips bucking trying to drive himself deeper, his orgasm so intense he was left weak and breathless as it passed.   
  
Kakashi grabbed the bed sheet wiping his cum from Ibiki’s stomach and chest before lying on Ibiki’s chest, listening to Ibiki’s heartbeat calm. Ibiki’s softened cock slide from his body. For a moment Kakashi felt doubt, a fear he’d pushed Ibiki too far, then Ibiki’s arms wrapped around him gently crushing him to his body. Kakashi grinned, perfect!  
  
After several minutes Ibiki released his tight hug, his hands cupping Kakashi’s face and drawing him up. Ibiki’s eyes studied Kakashi’s face intently, then his lips curved and his gaze turned gentle. “Why would you do that, I could’ve hurt you.”  
  
“I knew I could trust you.” Kakashi replied smugly.  
  
Ibiki kissed him his lips gently saying what Ibiki couldn’t, pouring all his love into his kiss. When Ibiki released Kakashi, Kakashi drew back and grinned. “You made me come without even touching myself… you’re good!”  
  
Ibiki gave an astonished laugh. “Kakashi will you ever stop surprising me?”  
  
Kakashi gave him a wicked grin, “No.”  
  
Ibiki smiled an indulgent amused twist of the lips, then his eyes turned serious. “I want to spend the rest of my life proving how much I cherish you.”  
  
Kakashi’s face turned serious, he looked fiercely in Ibiki’s eyes. “I’m going to hold you to that. Don’t ever try to push me away again.”  
  
Ibiki cupped Kakashi’s body to him, “I won’t.” Ibiki felt Kakashi’s body relax and Kakashi laid his head on Ibiki’s chest once more. Ibiki’s lips curved, Kakashi’s moods would keep him on his toes, and life would never be boring. Holding Kakashi tightly to his body he felt such deep love for him.. “Maybe someday…” Ibiki said his voice deep.  
  
Kakashi’s head rose from Ibiki’s chest. Kakashi waited until Ibiki looked at him then shrugged, “I don’t mind being uke… for now.” He looked into Ibiki’s eyes, trying to explain without words how much he loved him. “I can wait… for that I won’t push you… ever.”  
  
Sex was not a domination thing; it was about love and trust, for now he’d stay uke. Kakashi smiled affectionately, he was willing to wait for Ibiki... they had a lifetime.  
  
Ibiki looked at Kakashi adoringly, “Kakashi… I love you.”  
  
Kakashi smirked a wicked gleam in his eye, “I know.”  
  
  
THE END


End file.
